Black Love
by WolfDan
Summary: Taking place after the events of "Pride or Heart", Steele's favorite daughter Amanda seeks love. At first she winds up with the wrong one, but then she ends up with Nero, son of Yukon and grandson of Balto. What kind of love adventures await these two sweet lovedogs? Rated K for all audiences!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Adorable Little Rascals

On the pretty sunny, yet quite chilly day of the month February the year 1932, this was looking like as if it was some kind of the regular day for the everyday community of humans and dogs alike in the Alaskan town of Nome. Only it wasn't for the certain Alaskan Malamute.

Steele being his name, was anticipating this day with a such joy. It was February 12th, 1932 and that was meaning one thing to him - his puppies, from Lizzy's litter of course, had turned today one month old and for a such event, it meant one thing - he was going to go with the puppies on the beach and play with them.

"I can make sure that under my paws, the puppies are going to be real safe!" These were the words that was Steele humming in his head, eagerly awaiting to get to Lizzy's house and greet the puppies. As he was expecting, he was just a the front doors of her house. As always, he was welcome there every day he desired.

Pushing the dog doors with his head, the warmth of that house was ever-present, not to mention the fact that most of that warmth came from Elizabeth, or as he loved to call her Lizzy, the black female Siberian Husky, wearing that lovely blue collar with the golden tag around her neck. Being partly inside, he whispered in a lovingly way: "Guess who!"

He didn't have to wait for the response to arrive. The response in the form of silent, yet sweet giggling, arrived pretty fast. Showing himself to his beautiful mate, who was just laying down in the basket, it was Lizzy who spoke the following: "Come quietly, there's a lovely scene for you to see on this day!" Wondering what could she have been speaking about, he just did how she said. It turned out very sweet for the reformed Malamute.

Their six lovable puppies, now being one month old rascals, were sleeping soundly in the same bed as Lizzy. From the distance he could have spotted his and Lizzy's oldest puppy Annabeth sleeping on her mother's head. Two of their older sons, Titanium and Timber, were cuddled by their mother's chest, with each other as it was seen. Amanda, the daughter which was adored by Steele the most, was sleeping by her mommy's belly, considerably falling asleep while being nursed by her. Geed and Noir, the youngest two puppies, made themselves soft under their mother's tail, serving as their blanket.

"They haven't been any nuisance to you last night, have they?" Steele asked her jokingly, spotting the puppies everywhere in his bed, Still, seeing Amanda how she had fallen asleep while drinking mommy's milk was something that made him squeamish a lot. That sight that made the tough malamute into the marshmallow was at one paw expected.

"No, silly. Why'd they?" Lizzy laughed his comment off. Even if the puppies were a bit of trouble, that was just fine to both of them. After all, they were pretty young and the fun time and playtime was something that should not be taken away from them. Now that this was the day he was going to take her of the puppies, she nodded to her mate.

Making sure that she was going to wake all six of them at once, it was on Lizzy to just whisper soundly to them all: "Annabeth, Titanium, Timber, Amanda, Geed, Noir! Look who has come to look after you today!" That whisper, despite not being frankly loud, actually made the puppies stir awake, noticing the presence of their father in the house.

"Daddy! It's daddy!" The yips of all six puppies were echoing throughout the basket and the room alike as soon as they had seen that their father was there. Knowing that this would be coming, Steele just tackled himself on the back and was awaiting the upcoming - belly tickling from the tiny paws of his six puppies. Fair enough, that arrived very soon.

The delightful laugh was coming out of Steele's lungs, feeling the tiny paws all around his body. On his head, on his neck, on his own paws, on his belly. He felt like as if he was going to cry in happiness for having this big family. If only he was affectionate and caring with Shira, things would have been different, but then again... he'd never have had Lizzy as his mate.

"Daddy, are we going to play? Are we!?" That yipping came from none other else than from his most beloved puppy - Amanda. Being as black as her mother and having the same eye colors as her, what was it not to be adored by Steele the most because how much she was resembling her mother. As Amanda was on Steele's head, he had used the opportunity to lick Amanda's belly as she rolled down on his chest laughing. Pretending to be a puppy, Steele used the puppy language to talk: "Yesh, we are! Yesh, we are!"

"But first, you need the breakfast for your day!" Lizzy said that wisely, taking in account that every day was starting with the most important meal of the day - breakfast. Puppies heard the word breakfast and knew instantly what was she meaning - her own milk. Even if they were one month old and that their fangs were slowly growing, Lizzy was still letting them being nursed.

With the puppies running back into the basket, they all took their spots by Lizzy's belly and used the opportunity to be nursed by their mother, both Lizzy and Steele watched that scenery in an utter amusement. There were the moments when Lizzy was stirring, feeling the fangs on her belly, but she was not minding at all. As long as the puppies were wagging their tails in happiness, everyone could be happy. This was making Steele even more squeamish than he was.

"Okay, that's enough! Now it's playtime with daddy!" Elizabeth nudged each of their puppies as soon as she felt that it was the time that she had provided them enough food. Even if the puppies, most of them, weren't happy to be over now, they didn't want to make their mommy upset so they stopped feeding themselves. Then, their father moved their muzzle to the basket and asked: "Who's ready to have some fun on the beach?!"

"Oh! Oh! OH! I AM, I AM!" The echoes of the cheerful puppies were heard when Steele was heading to the dog doors of the house, with Elizabeth escorting the puppies to the exit so she could have bid them proper farewell. With the joined forces, Steele was taking the puppies out from outside while Lizzy was pushing them outside. With all six cheerful balls of fluff outside, Lizzy gave a soft nuzzle to Steele's face, whispering: "Have fun, Steely."

Smiling with that gesture given to him, he whispered even softer: "I shall make that happen, Lizzy." With that whisper being given, it was now on Steele to lead his six puppies to the beach. Trying to have them keep up with him, he was frequently amused by their adorable yipping. This is how Balto must have felt like when he had become father back in 1926.

"Look, we have made it on the beach!" These were the words Steele had given to his cheerful puppies, with his voice sounding even more cheerful as soon as they made it to the snowy beach outside of Nome. The snow, being fresh and untouched, would be the finest hour for the puppies to play with each other and with him. But the question was... which option was going to happen first.

"Tag, you're on it, Timber!" These were the words that broke the silence, coming from the oldest puppy Annabeth. With a gentle nudge to Timber's shoulder, it was on him to catch at least one of his siblings, who scattered around and left him to choose which one to catch. That made him a bit insecure.

Not wanting his son to be shrouded with the insurance, Steele lowered his head down to Timber's level. Like a real and loving father, he just had to whisper him: "Show them that you have a spirit in yourself, Timber! Go get them!" With these words said, the insurance inside Timber was immediately gone.

Smiling at his daddy and rubbing his body against Steele's paws, Timber just said: "I shall go with that, daddy!". Without much said afterwards, Timber sprinted towards his siblings, wondering who was going to be the one he was going to tag in. In the meantime, Steele was watching that entire scenario in the biggest pleasure possible.

"Oh, how pretty and sweet these have grown lately." Steele was thinking that, watching all six of them playing with each other on the beach while the laughter of them all was not missing out at any point. If only there was someone else, standing by his side and watching them playing, this could have been possibly the best day of his fatherhood.

"Hey, Steele! Over here!" The voice was calling him from the distance. Young, energetic, full of humor, he exactly knew whose voice that was. Furthermore, it belonged to none other else than to his older son Rodney, the pup from his first litter coming from Shira. He wasn't alone though, him being accompanied by three other dogs. One was Kiana, the silver female wearing the purple bandanna around her neck and his best friend. The other two, the dark red female with special facial markings, was Kiana's younger sister Amber. The third one was the black male with dual eye colors, Nero. All three of these were the pups of Yukon, the red faced pup male of Balto.

"Rodney, hey! I see you have brought the friends with yourself!" Steele greeted his older son cheerfully, as well as he was doing the same thing with his friends. Ever since his reformation, he was now in a very good relationship not only with him, but with his siblings too. Furthermore, Yukon's pups learnt to accept him better. Even if Steele had them kidnapped back in 1929, with his change of heart, they were learned to accept the others by the heart, not the looks.

"And I believe that there is some kind of fun down there." Kiana said, hearing the cheerful yips from the beach. Much to her delight, the six puppies that were playing tag with each other, now being Geed's turn to tag someone, focusing on Annabeth at the moment. Since these were adorable young little rascals, the amused looks on the faces of Rodney and his friends were there. It was Kiana, whose voice went quite squeamish, who said: "What'd we do with these six cuties?"

Gaining the giggles and the laughs from the dogs present, it was hard to resist that kind of cuteness. Rodney shrugged with his shoulders off out of joke, commenting: "The step-siblings that are always welcome to play with us, aren't they? How about we call them?" That idea was pretty much appreciated and not to forget tolerated by the others around.

"Puppies! Guess who just arrived!" Of course, it was on Steele to call his puppies to himself, with him whistling to gain their attention. Just as Annabeth was going to tag Amanda, they all turned their heads back to their father and found out that their stepbrother Rodney, along with his friends, just arrived.

"It's Rodney! It's RODNEY!" The puppies barked out all joyfully, being happy every single time when they were seeing their stepsiblings. Seven of them, the triplets of Shira and Yang, Shen, Atta and Ian or the four of them, Taiga, Rodney, Sarah and Tayer, brought the joy on their cute little faces. Somehow, it seemed like that all of them loved Rodney as their step-sibling the most.

While Rodney was laughing upon being "besieged" by his cute little stepbrothers and stepsisters, his friends and his father were watching that in total amusement and delight. Not even Rodney thought about backing up to be besieged by them. He enjoyed it a lot, hoping that there were more to see this. All in all, there were enough dogs to see this and let the others know.

"Oh, hey there, little girl!" Nero was heard saying these words, and the reason for saying these was because one of Steele's daughters, Amanda, grabbed tightly around Nero's front left paw, giggling sweetly. Instead of playing with her father, she was looking like as if she was enjoying with Nero. "Playful one, aren't we?" He asked her as she was laughing hard while holding him.

"Look, Amanda is in love!" Titanium teased his sister in a pretty friendly way, with Amanda replying: "Am not! Am not!" Besides, she was just swinging around Nero's paw and literally enjoying to be with his male husky. Realizing that his "love" joke was not touching anyone, Titanium decided to stop making fun of it.

But Nero was not the only one who had a puppy to deal with. Out of blue, Amber felt like as if the puppy jumped on her neck and was climbing on her head. Looking above, she had noticed it was Steele's youngest son Geed. That made her laugh a bit, seeing how the cute little rascal was able to jump that high.

"Look! Geed is having lots of fun up there!" Noir yipped out of the happiness. Amber was swinging herself slowly around as Geed was laughing, obviously enjoying his playtime on Amber's head. The other puppies, noticing their father, their stepbrother and Kiana, being free, decided to "besiege them".

Penultimately, Timber jumped high enough on Kiana's back, chewing the bits of her bandanna there, with Kiana playfully jumping. Annabeth took care of Rodney, biting his ear. That left Titanium and Noir to "besiege" their father. All four adults were having tons of fun with these adorable little rascals.

"Oh, if only there were some others to see this!" Steele said quite happily, with Noir and Titanium sharing the spot on Steele's neck. While the others were having fun, Steele had a brief moment to take a glance on the town of Nome, noticing the black canine coming. At first, it looked a lot like Elizabeth, but noticing the leg markings and the collar shining silver...

"Hey, Shira!" Kiana called her, noticing that Shira was heading towards them. The look on her face was oozing the delight and happiness like any other day and seeing her son with her friends and her ex-mate with her steppuppies, this was something that was not meant to be missed at all!

"Hello, Kiana, Rodney! I see that Nero, Amber and Steele are here too, with the puppies." Shira greeted them all, one by one, while referring her stepppupies all at once. Even if the relationships between Shira, Steele and Lizzy were very good by that point, she still didn't manage to memorize the names. Not especially when Geed came to greet her, climbing up her paw.

"Hey, hey! Easy there... uh..." She was heard talking to him, but knowing that she didn't memorize the puppy's name, she threw a glance at her ex-mate, who formed the words "Geed" so the little one would not be offended in any way possible. Looking back at Geed, she repeated: "Easy there, Geed! Playful one, aren't we?"

"Very playful! Very, Shira!" Geed barked out happily, with Shira being a bit surprised to be called by her own name. Still, since she was their stepmother, she had to face it that she'd be called by her name from these cute six little rascals. Soon enough, Geed let her go, but the puppies felt like they were going to play with Shira.

Knowing that she shouldn't miss this chance, she did raise her paw a bit, talking to them: "Before I come to play, do you mind if I ask your father something?" While the puppies were heard sighing in a light disappointment that Shira was not playing with them now, they were still keeping up their joy.

With Steele, Kiana, Rodney, Amber and Nero being in Shira's presence, Rodney seemed the only one around who knew why his mother was here. Still, if he was not the one who was the center of this discussion, then he was not going to say anything unless being asked. But the topic didn't seem to be too serious at the moment. It started with Shira: "They don't know anything about your past, do they?"

Of course the puppies had no clue about their father's dark past, because they were meant to enjoy their puppy days, not to despise their father! But at the same time, the puppies, once grown up, would be asking why their father had the pups with Shira and so on. Once they were old enough, by their first birthday, that'd be accurate enough. Steele confirmed that: "I will let them know when they turn the age one. If necessary, I'll need you, Shira, as well as our pups."

"Fair enough about that. And mom, do please enjoy time with puppies, they're getting impatient." Rodney decided to say that, being a bit surprised that this meeting was very short. True, the puppies were barking in impatience as they wanted to play with their stepmom. All in all, Shira accepted the offer and rushed towards puppies, laying down in snow and awaiting to be tickled by them.

"Don't worry, just keep it authentic and they won't detest you badly, Steele." Rodney let his father know, trying to outsound his mother's laughter and the giggles of the puppies. Accepting his son's offer, the five dogs watched Shira roll in snow and run with the puppies across the beach, thus their faces turned from plain and serious to joyful again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hero of the Past

With the time and the year passing, Steele and Elizabeth's six puppies were growing up into playful and pretty young huskies. As they were two months old, all of them were up for the adoption and the result was - all six of them were being adopted! Furthermore, with them being adopted and living quite close to them, there was no doubt that they'd be always in touch with them.

Speaking of Steele's pups with Shira... Taiga, Rodney, Sarah and Tayer all managed to find the true loves of their lives and ended up becoming mates with their beloved friends Koda, Kiana, Phoenix and Galena, each of them having a handful of puppies to handle with everyday. When their puppies were up for the adoption, at least one, or two as it was the case with Sarah's puppies, ended up not being adopted at all.

To make sure he was keeping up with his word, Steele was waiting long enough for his pups and grandpuppies to be old enough to find out about the truth of himself. Getting ready for everything or nothing, he went ahead the entire routine describing his past and his crimes and how he was first mates with Shira, then with Lizzy. In the end, even if it did leave some shocking consequences, all went well.

"I never thought that our dad would have been a twisted, arrogant mutt. But I guess he wanted all the best to protect us." Annabeth, the oldest of Steele and Elizabeth's pups, now wearing the green collar around her neck, was now clearing throughout her head, trying not to imagine the crimes her father had committed. She was doing her best, along with her siblings.

"Oh well, now he's the entirely different dad, the one we know and love." Amanda, the middle daughter of the litter, wearing a dark red bandanna around her neck, commented this situation. As much as she was adored by her father the most, she was paying back the affection to him, making sure she'd be his lovable baby.

"No offense, Amanda, but hearing dad's story... he reminds me on your friend Brick." Titanium, the oldest male in the litter, added his opinion. That made Amanda frown in frustration, hearing the bad things being said to her boyfriend. He was not perfect, Brick that is, but he couldn't have been like their father long time ago. Or maybe she was trying to deny it so hard that it was not going to work. She just said: "Oh, in case you're wondering where am I going, I'll say hello to Brick from you." And she headed off, leaving her siblings puzzled.

Few days passed, and the word of Amanda being in the relationship with Brick came to her parents, with both of them already knowing that dog. They did not like him for his demeanor, always followed by the trio of his goons, doing trouble to the others. Somehow, Amanda was blind to all of these. This left Steele and Lizzy to discuss about Amanda the next time they were going to see.

And just that day, as Steele and Elizabeth were on the porch of her house, they were awaiting for Amanda to show up. They knew that every few days Amanda'd come to see her parents and so on. It just happened that this day was the day when she was visiting, with her coming from one end of the street, looking somewhat happy, judging by the smile on her face.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Amanda greeted both her parents cheerfully, yet all she received was a pretty weak nuzzling from her mother and the disappointed look of her father. She was feeling like as if there was something going to happen real tense. What if they were going to talk about her boyfriend?

"Amanda, I think we should talk." Steele started this conversation, trying to remain himself this entire time. Yelling at his most beloved pup was the last thing in his life he'd ever do. Elizabeth was feeling the same, with her starting: "It is about your boyfriend, Brick his name, am I right?"

Amanda frowned upon that question, yet she didn't want to lose her temper in front of them, by saying: "Yes, mom, Brick is his name. Just don't tell me that there's anything bad in him!" She knew that Brick wasn't perfect boyfriend, yet she kept denying his bad behavior, something that couldn't have been hidden from the others around.

"I'm afraid it is like so." Steele commented, feeling slightly uneasy that this argument would escalate badly at any point possible. But if he wanted all the best for his daughter, he had to make some of the uneasy choices ahead. "Your mother and I do not appreciate to see you with a mean dog like him. Have you seen what he has been doing with his goons?!"

It kinda made Amanda think about it, but feeling that as long as she was under Brick's wings, there was nothing to regret about. Backing off the words coming from her father, she just said to his face: "Oh yeah? You don't like him just because he reminds you on yourself long before you met your mom?! Isn't that right?!"

There words were enough to make Steele go silent. Indeed, he was feeling quite hurt that his own most beloved daughter spat these words in his face, making him remember his dark past. Elizabeth was also shocked by her daughter's response, but before she could give any other words, Amanda was backing away from them, causing Lizzy to say: "Amanda! We're not done here! Come back!"

"You can't tell me with whom I can be and not! Leave ME ALONE!" She said these hurtful words, with the last two being exclaimed. Even Steele yelled to her to get back, as if the discussion was still on, but she was gone. Frowning in frustration to see the immature behavior of her daughter, Lizzy turned to Steele, whose shocked face oozed the pain given by Amanda's words. She leaned against her mate's chest, whispering softly: "She's going to learn, Steely. Don't worry, she'll back up these words..." Even if hurt, he was strongly believing that Lizzy's words were true.

Back at Amanda, who was now heading towards her boyfriend Brick, always being surrounded by three of his friends, if these could have been seen as his friends, because all they were doing was doing what he was pleasing and Brick was giving little to no care for them. Now that he had Amanda around, he'd always let her show her some fun, which was basically making fun of the certain dogs, eventually going overhead.

"Oh Amanda! It's a delightful surprise to see you!" That voice was familiar enough to her to gain her attention. Sly, arrogant and dastardly, it belonged to none other else than Brick, who was with his goons at the moment. "I wasn't expecting you to show up this early, you know."

Trying not to think on her parents while she was heading off from them, she just said: "My parents think I should not be with you, but I think they're a bit too much on prejudices at the moment." Not noticing the look on Brick's face, who was deeming a bit offended to think about her parents, she tried to calm herself down. Brick just suggested her: "Don't be nervous, we're about to have some fun."

"And what kind of fun is that? Don't you think we've had enough "fun" regarding the dogs?" Amanda asked him, feeling like that Brick was not only perfect boyfriend, but seemed like a rather questionable when it came to "His fun". Before Brick was able to answer her, one of his goons laughed crazily, saying: "We'll have some fun with that "goldie" dog!"

"Goldie dog?" Amanda asked once again, wondering to whom they were referring at. There were few golden-furred dogs in this town, the oldest one being Thunder. If having "fun" with was a good idea, it was not. What if it was Phoenix? Wasn't going to be too pathetic to make fun someone for the different ear color? Or what if it was going to be his son Tungsten? Not the puppy... just not the puppy...

"If you think we're gonna have fun with goldie's grandson puppy, whose father has odd ears, it's not him!" Brick said quite fiercely, which actually made her exhale in relief, not wanting to see little Tungsten being made fun of. But the next thing Brick said was: "Instead, we'll have fun with that goldie dog who still behaves like a puppy! Maybe his girlfriend is going to laugh at him when he starts crying like a puppy!"

"Nova?!" Amanda suddenly remembered Nova, the oldest pup of Nunivat and Thunder, who despite being the oldest, was still behaving like a little puppy. He was currently dating a cream golden husky named Cortina, who had managed to deal with the fact that Nova was like that. Realizing how badly it'd hurt the poor dog-puppy, she just confidently said: "Brick, I am not going to have your "Fun" at Nova nor I'll let you do it at him!"

"What?!" Brick hissed disposably, hearing that his own girlfriend was standing up to him. Absolutely being shocked by the fact that she wasn't going to allow him to make fun of the dog-puppy like Nova was, his goons were already by his side, facing Amanda. It was him who said: "Who do you think you are to stand up to your boyfriend like ME?!"

Trying to stay as courageous as possible, she was strong enough to spit some more words in his face: "And who do you think you ARE to make fun of a special dog like Nova IS?! Have you no shame or respect for him?! You know what, my parents were actually right about you! And guess what?! WE ARE THROUGH!"

These words were the trigger to Brick's menace to surface at last, being backed off by his own girlfriend. With his goons stepping in front, all he could say was: "Boys, how about you get her for me and set us a date for tonight, okay?" His goons were nodding like the empty-headed mutts, and were heading towards her.

"Back OFF!" Amanda barked at them, but them being dangerously close, she had no other choice but to run for it. Turning sharply for one hundred eighty degrees, Amanda was sprinting towards her safety, but somehow one of Brick's goons was fast enough to block her way to her parents' house, forcing her to take the alternate route. Eventually, as these were faster than Amanda, she ended up being in the alley, surrounded. At the same time, Brick and his goons were at the end of the alley.

"Now, now, Amanda." Brick was talking as he was slowly and steadily approaching her, not even trying to hide that he was up to something not good, especially by his grin. "Let us all forget all this. Let us go back where we started - you and I, along with my buddies, go have fun with that dog puppy and you come on a date with me, it is going to be a night to a... remember!"

"I HAVE TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF FROM ME!" Amanda angrily yelled, with her spitting big time on Brick, with the spit hitting him in the eye so he was backing off a quite, being held back by his goons. Furthermore, despite her slowly starting to tear up, said: "I should have listened to my mom and dad! If they were there, you'd regret this!"

"But your mutts of the parents aren't here, so we shall do this quickly. Get her!" Brick ordered them, being at the verge of rage. She broke up with him and he was not going to let this happen unpunished. As they were really dangerously close to her, with Amanda having nowhere to run, it seemed like all the hope was gone...

Or was it...?

As they were three meters away from her, suddenly the black figure leaped and landed between her and them, catching all of them by surprise. Amanda couldn't see who that was because the dog's face was turned on Brick and his goons. Brick could have seen that the dog was black, with gray underbelly and had dual eye color. It was Nero, son of Yukon.

"Who do you think you are, pipsqueak?!" Brick angrily snarled at the unexpected guess, wondering from where could he have showed up. The words, as if they had no effects on Nero whatsoever, made him growl stronger and angrier, followed by his: "She told you to back off from her! THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO WHAT SHE SAYS!?"

Now that there was someone else standing up to him in the name of Amanda, who was puzzled, yet relieved to have an ally on her side, it made her ex-boyfriend even angrier than before. No longer being able to tolerate this, Brick was saying: "If you get out of my way, I am going to fold you both for dinner to the wolves out there!"

Not even these words meant anything to Nero, but Amanda was frightened. What she didn't know that the wolves out there, out of the town, were Nero's family, so he had nothing to fear about. Instead, looking briefly at Amanda, he turned at Brick and said: "Go ahead, TRY ME IF YOU DARE!"

Enough said, Brick nodded with his head to attack Amanda's guardian and despite him being one against three of them, he was fighting the goons off pretty well. Seeing the incompetence of his goons, that made Brick strike back by hitting Nero with his paw hard in the head, causing the poor young black husky to pass out and roll down in the snow. Amanda was now alone again, at the verge of tears.

"Now who is going to protect you? I shall deal with you persona... AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just as he was going to deal with Amanda in a very cruel and cold way, he was hit in the head by the another leaping canine, another black one, but that one being Malamute and much stronger than Nero. Rolling on his back, next to unconscious Nero and frightened Amanda, Brick looked above himself and much to his horror - the dog he was seeing was none other else than Amanda's father Steele.

"Who do you think YOU ARE TO HURT MY DAUGHTER?!" Steele furiously spat in Brick's face, with his furious yelling being there as well. Brick had no chance to say anything as he received somewhat like two or three strong slaps in his face. As he was going to deal with the fourth one, he just turned around and the look on his face was like as if he had done a big mistake, regretting that bitterly.

Releasing Brick, who was now beyond terrified upon that face-to-face contact with Amanda's father beyond any boundaries, he realized that as long as he was there, he was going to be busted pretty badly. He saw Steele heading towards his mate Elizabeth, whose face was revealing the utter shock and the tears streaming down rapidly. Nodding to his goons to get out of there, they ran as fast as they could, leaving the other four dogs there, without realizing that someone else was watching them.

"Lizzy! Elizabeth! ELIZABETH, LOOK AT ME!" Steele tried to console with his mate, but with her cries and fear overpowering her senses, he had to shake her few time to make sure she would eventually calm down and thankfully, that came to me. Still, with the tears streaming down her face and shock on her, she was still genuinely terrified and Steele knew why - he unleashed his inner monster he wanted to banish ever since his redemption. He was not going to let it out anytime ever. "I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't want to get you upset!"

Seeing how honest he was trying to be, genuinely regretting how he lost his temper while trying to protect their daughter, Lizzy believed him and buried her head in his chest to wipe the tears off her face, trying to recover from all this. With Steele cradling her by her side for a minute, having his leg around her shoulders, Amanda was watching her parents from distance, remorsefully, yet couldn't leave her protector here...

"Mom... dad... I..." Amanda tried to speak with them, but the guilt conserved from before, how she disobeyed her parents and let Brick influence her badly, was crushing her just like that. Still, the looks of the faces of her parents weren't giving away any menace so she was courageous enough to speak out: "I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you after you told me to ditch him! I shouldn't have yelled at you, dad!"

Seeing the mistakes of her decisions, it made her father feel much better, as if there was the another burden on his chest, ready to be taken off. Holding Lizzy by his side, he beckoned Amanda with his paw to come, with her slowly heading to them. In the matter of the sole seconds, she was being held in the tight embrace by both Steele and Lizzy.

"Amanda, I forgive you... It's just how terrified I felt when you compared him and me..." These words were the pain for him to speak out, doing his best to ditch away his dark past and to enjoy his new life with his new mate and their pups together. With Lizzy embracing her daughter to assure her it was all fine, she noticed, through Amanda's shoulder, that there was someone in the alley, being unconscious. Shaking in case of worst, Lizzy asked her daughter: "Amanda... don't tell me that... that is Titanium!"

Looking back at her savior, being still knocked out unconscious, Amanda let go off the embrace and said nervously: "It isn't Titanium, mom. It is..." But before she was able to finish, Steele rushed to Nero and checking out to make sure it was someone he was being good with, it was obvious that Steele was quite frightened by that sight.

Backing off towards the end of the alley, Steele immediately spat out the words: "It's Nero, Yukon's son! Amanda, Lizzy, stay with Nero! I'm going to find his father and the vet, and if possible, he's going to make it! I shall be BACK AS SOON AS I CAN!" These last few words were said loudly as Steele was already running towards the vet clinic or Yukon first.

In the matter of the minutes, Steele managed to return not only with Saba and Josh, but their owner, John, the vet of Nome, was accompanying them. Since the vet clinic was first on his way, Steele decided to alert Yukon after the vet was going to find out where the unfortunate injured son of his was. With John picking Nero up from the ground and heading to the vet clinic, being followed by his pretty worried dogs Saba and Josh, Steele rushed to Yukon's place.

Later on...

Now that the company was in the vet clinic, consisted of Steele, Elizabeth, Balto, Jenna, Josh, Saba, Yukon, Yin, Yang, Shira, Kiana, Neve, Amber and Amanda, it could have been said that each of them was pretty worried, with Yukon and Yin being the most worried, Yin being at the brink of crying, only to be comforted by her brother Yang, who was equally upset.

Thankfully, with Nero's owner being let known, they were able to hear the discussion between the two humans in the main room and the news were quite delightful. There was nothing nice about the injuries and wounds, but as long as they were in light measures, less to worry about. John was heard saying: "The impact in head and slight concussion was seen on your dog. Bruises imminent. All in all, two days he's spending here."

"Alright, but I am quite concerned about the attack." Nero's owner commented, not being quite happy that he had to head to vet clinic. Thankfully, with the prices being tolerable, it was all done and his owner left the clinic immediately. Thus, with the doors opened to the patients' room, dogs were heading inside one by one.

Surprisingly, out of them all first, Amanda was the one who was right by Nero's bed. Resting in the wooden basket on the white pillow, he was looking like as if he had fallen asleep, with the bandage covering the upper right part of his head, where Brick hit the young dog in head, protecting her, not knowing he played once with her, as a puppy.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." Yin was heard repeating that line over and over, holding herself from crying. Even Yukon felt genuinely upset to see his only son injured, considering the fact that it had been months since he was attacked by the wild wolf in the forest. "He's going to be okay, isn't he? Josh?"

While at first Josh was seen to be genuinely concerned, his concerned mood was slowly changing to optimistic. While his face wasn't showing it, it was enough from him to say: "Yes, he needs some rest... for now." This made Nero's sisters and his niece Neve, daughter of Kiana and Rodney who was not adopted, but was living with her father, to exhale in relief. Just like Kiana, Neve was bearing that same silver fur.

Then, the another dog arrived in the room - Rodney. While he was looking himself quite fine, he was kinda breathing big time, as if there was some kind of challenge for him to be done. But in fact, he said: "Amanda, you won't have to worry for that Brick and his goons anymore, I have dealt with them." While no one was accepting easily the idea of Rodney using the force to teach her ex-boyfriend and his goons a lesson, at least his step-sister was going to be safe.

Despite Kiana and Neve not being tolerant to the family violence, neither of them could deny that Rodney retaliating at these delinquent dogs for attacking her brother and his step-sister was actually the right thing to do. Hugging her mate and father respectively, Rodney held both Kiana and Neve in a tight embrace, assuring them that he was no longer going to rely on violence unless no other choice was to be given.

"I just hope that, after all these changes these years, Rodney won't turn violent again." Shira whispered to her mate's ear, with Yang whispering back: "As long as it isn't encouraged, then you won't have to worry." It was obvious that Shira didn't want any of her pups to fall under the negative influence ever again.

"Dad... there's something I have been wondering about." Amanda was finally being heard speaking, trying to remain as polite as possible by not interrupting anyone. "This Nero... I keep having images in my head... that I have met him before... but I don't remember where and when." This just sparkled Yukon's interest.

But Steele remembered that day... when all six of his pups were just one month old, being assisted by Yukon's triplets, Rodney and eventually Shira... how Amanda was riding Nero's paw out of fun. With these flashbacks flashing in his head, it was on Steele to say: "Amanda. Do you remember when you were one month old puppy? How Titanium teased you about you being in love with the young dog you were playing with? It's him - Nero's the one with whom you were playing."

These words caused the others to gasp in an utter surprise - Nero not only played with Amanda as one month old puppy, but it was him who saved her from her ex-boyfriend, or at least tried to. Wrapping her paws carefully around Nero's neck, Amanda embraced him carefully, whispering in his ear: "Nero... not only that you were my puppyhood friend, but now you're... a hero to me!"

This was heard by everyone in the room, with Amanda still holding Nero in an embrace. Even if Steele and Yukon were the toughest dogs there, being barely tolerant to emotions, both the malamute and the wolfdog were so delighted by it that they were at the brink of crying, but crying out of joy, not sadness.

"Alright, I must let you know that some space Nero is going to need." Saba informed each of them. which meant that they were required to leave. Though, not everyone was going to leave. Some of them, Amanda, Balto and Rodney decided to stay in there, which was acceptable to both Josh and Saba. Before leaving, Amber placed her paw on Nero's back, whispering: "Get well soon, little brother." With the lick in cheek, Amber left the clinic.

With little Neve greeting away her uncle, she stopped by to bid her father farewell, saying: "I hope you get home soon, dad." Because Neve was living with her father, she was obviously close to him, yet she didn't mind having her mother to look after and Kiana was going to look after Neve this afternoon for sure. With Jenna standing on the door, she said: "We know that he's going to make it, he always does it. You know that well, Balto." and then she left, with Balto agreeing undoubtedly. Thus, including Josh and Saba, the three dogs were with Nero inside.

"I don't know how long we'll have to wait until Nero wakes up, but I'm sure he will soon." Balto spoke, placing his paw around his grandson, being quite concerned by this attack. Still, it was quite unbelievable that this young husky, despite being quite vulnerable, was also incredibly tough, ever since after being attacked by the wolf months ago.

Suddenly, some soft gasping was heard and even if it wasn't much audible, it was enough for the ones present in the room to search for it. The first one who managed to find the source of gasping was none other else than Rodney, saying: "Look! He's waking up! Incredible!" He wasn't lying, because upon seeing Nero, he was gasping for air and even was opening his eyes slowly.

Amanda, Rodney and Balto, with Saba and Josh being in the another room and thus being unable to see what was happening, were doing their best to hold off from embracing at first so Nero could come to his senses. Indeed, with him coming to his senses, he noticed that he was in the rather familiar place, but was a bit clueless when he realized he was there. But feeling the bandage on his head and spotting his grandfather there, concerned, he was getting it.

"Grandpa Balto... where... how did I get here?!" Nero asked that away immediately, feeling a bit overconcerned that he was in vet clinic again. But feeling that his injuries were barely hurting him, he knew that he was not going to stay here for a long while. It was on Balto to speak to his grandson: "Steele was the one who alerted the vet to get you."

Surprised by that, it made him ask quickly: "But what about... oh, nevermind." He was going to say Rodney, but now that he was there, he might have guessed where he could have been. Then, finally spotting Amanda next to her stepbrother. Not being able to recall her name, he tried his best at his politeness by saying: "You... I have protected you from these dogs... I don't know if I know you, but you look familiar to me..."

Hearing the word familiar, Amanda was hoping that he was going to be able to know her better. Still, she wasn't offended that he had no clue what her name so she just said: "Amanda, my name is Amanda. If I look familiar, you gotta remember that when I was one month old puppy, I was playing with you!"

With these words said, Nero looked down, as if there was the part of his memory that was trying to prove that fact. Indeed, after searching in his mind, he was able to recall it - it was really her! He just could not believe that the puppy he was playing with was the one he was trying to save! He felt odd... in a rather good way, with him saying: "My words can't describe how amazed I feel now!" That was just followed by Amanda's giggling.

"I think it's time on me and Nero to tell you what happened earlier ago." Rodney finally spoke, eager to reveal how this all came to be. With Amanda and Balto listening carefully, Rodney started saying: "Nero and I were talking to each other, having a nice afternoon. I have spotted you, Amanda, running, and before I could think what was happening, we have spotted you being chased by your boyfriend."

"Now ex-boyfriend!" Amanda hissed angrily, but without any bad intentions towards her stepbrother. The sole thought of her ex-boyfriend was disgusting her beyond any possible limits. Seeing she had interrupted him, Amanda beckoned with her paw and said: "My apologies, carry on."

"All is well, no worries." Rodney shrugged it off, not minding to be interrupted as he knew how disgusted Amanda was feeling: "I was going to hop in the rescue, but Nero told me to get dad as soon as possible while he decided to deal with them. Nero was already knocked unconscious by Brick before we came, but after dad dealt with him, I have decided to finish the job. He's never going to bother you anymore!"

While Amanda was known to be against violence, but being a victim of the deranged ex-boyfriend of hers, there was no doubt that she was in favor of him teaching them a proper less. Turning towards him, Amanda wrapped her legs around Rodney and whispered: "Oh, thank you so much, Rodney! You really helped me a lot."

Smiling like a manly dog, Rodney patted his stepsister by her back, whispering: "It is all I can do for my dear stepsister like you are, Amanda." With her releasing him from embrace, Rodney looked at Nero, saying: "Nero, I may come around later because I need to take care of Neve. See you soon!"

"Take care of your daughter, Rodney, see ya!" Nero greeted him off, with him realizing that his uncle and aunt were the ones who were going to make him a company. However, with Rodney, leaving, Nero noticed that Amanda didn't move a centimeter from her spot, with Rodney noticing that at the doors.

"Amanda, you coming?" He asked her. Knowing that he was her stepbrother, he could let her do the things on her own, considering the fact that he had no control over her whatsoever. But Amanda shook with her head, still not moving. Turning her face to him, she told Rodney: "Rodney, tell dad that I shall be spending here most of time till Nero recovers, yeah?"

Now both brothers-in-law were surprised by Amanda's choice, with Rodney shrugging with his shoulders off, saying: "As you wish." However, as he was leaving, There was a smile spreading across his right cheek as soon as he was outside, feeling like something good was going to happen soon. Now Amanda and Nero were together alone, including Saba and Josh, of course.

With Amanda being by Nero's side, she spotted how much space was in the basket so she decided to snuggle inside, by his side, placing her paw around his shoulders. Before Nero was able to say anything, being utterly surprised, Amanda softly whispered: "Nero... I may be nuts saying this... but I think that I... like you."

That was what she was thinking, being nuts. Nero, smiling that off, let out a few chuckles before being able to speak again. Instead of making fun of her for her choice, he let her know the following: "Why are you saying that? It is your choice, isn't it?" That response was triggering enough for her to tickle him by his neck, revealing that he was not minding him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sparkles of the Relationship

These two days of Nero's recovery in the vet clinic, under the care of Saba and Josh mostly, but even surprisingly, under Amanda's care, were going as quickly as flash. With someone being by his side, Nero was feeling like as if recovery was going to be real quick.

Then, in the morning of the second day... while Amanda was resting near his basket as he was peacefully sleeping, she was thinking how this was the day when he was going to be released. But what after he was going to be free? Were they going to see each other again as friends... or more than friends.

The sound of human steps were coming from the another room and Amanda knew exactly to whom it belonged to. Leaning closer to Nero's basket, it was enough for her to whisper in his ear: "Nero! Wake up! The vet is coming!" As much as she was expecting, she could have noticed Nero waking up. Just then, John came into the room.

"Alright, Nero. let me remove this bandage from your head and you're good to go." John commented, crouching down to Nero's basket and with Nero accepting the vet to take his bandage off, John was quickly over, without any pain being done when the bandage was removed. Clapping with hands, the young vet said: "Alright, you two, off to go."

With Nero getting on his paws, he felt absolutely no pain in his body, meaning that he was feeling quite fresh inside his body. Before heading outside, Nero said: "Amanda, mind you if I say goodbye to my aunt and uncle? They took care of me as well as you did." Amanda didn't object, but let him go greet them.

Heading to the room where John was resting in, he noticed that both of them were fast asleep so instead of nudging them to wake up, considering the fact that the two might have had a hard day last day, Nero whispered: "Aunt Saba, uncle Josh. Thank you for taking care of me during my stay. My dad and mom are going to be grateful for this." With enough words said, Nero decided to leave them be.

Returning to Amanda, Nero nodded to his friend, as if they were ready to go. Before Amanda could leave, Nero rushed to the dog doors and using his paw, pushed the dog doors. Blushing, he just said: "Oh... um... ladies first!" That earned the few giggles coming from her, which frankly amused him. As she was exiting, she was heard saying: "You're a gentle-dog."

With him being out, still blushing from Amanda's compliment, now the question was: what they could be doing now? Looking at Amanda, knowing how much she was with him during his recovery, he was ready to polish up their friendship so he had to ask: "Amanda... say, uh... do you mind if you come with me for a walk?"

Amanda, looking at Nero with a huge surprise, was wondering whether he should take it or leave it... being taken off the guard for a while, she was making her choice. In the end, while knowing it was not the rightest one, she was at least being honest by saying: "Do you mind if I go see my brothers and sisters, parents possibly? I haven't seen much of them these two days."

While being lightly disappointed that Amanda rejected his offer, with her being saddened by that, he was at least understanding enough to say: "Okay, have fun with them. Just to let you know, if you ever feel like, we can go out for a walk sometime." Amanda found that offer tempting and acceptable so she nodded in an approval and headed away to see one of her siblings, or even parents.

But before he could have headed to his family or friends, there was someone in the alley nearby and it was something like hissing, but the hissing he was hearing was not threatening one, but a rather one that was actually calling him to come, quite benevolently: "Nero! PSST! Over here!"

It took him a while, as Nero was heading towards the alley, that the voice was belonging to none other else than his brother-in-law Rodney. Once he was in the alley, Nero could have seen Rodney standing in front of him few meters in front, not giving any sign at all that he was going to attack Nero. Instead...

"You're wondering why I have called you here?" Rodney asked him quite casually, keeping his distance to make sure Nero wasn't feeling threatened at any moment. Nero nodded slightly, wanting to know what they were doing there, but his question was answered, although in a method "step-by-step": "Firstly, I want to congratulate you for the successful recovery."

"Thank you." Nero smiled, feeling that this kind of conversation beginning was quite welcome for him. Now Rodney made few steps towards him, with Nero no longer feeling like as if there was any kind of threat coming. Yet he had to ask: "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

No doubts, that was something Rodney was going to do - tell him some other things. With the look on his face, indicating how glad he was, Rodney didn't fret but to carry on: "Yeah. You know, not only that Saba and Josh were taking care of you, but it seems to me that... Amanda has got a soft spot for you... if you know what I mean."

While that was true, as Amanda was taking a good care for him, it all felt like that his question caught him quite surprised. Was Amanda looking after him because she wanted to repay him for saving her... or it was because Amanda liked Nero. Knowing that the truth was the better solution, Nero was strong enough to say: "Well... I do like how she was taking care of me... but she liking me? We've known each other for a short time!"

That still didn't discourage Rodney from his smiling. His favorite step-sister hanging out with the brother of his mate... why not?! While Nero was staring at him in awe, Rodney just said: "Don't be afraid to tell me... do you like her or not? If yes, then the next time you get to see her, ask her out for a walk."

Thinking about that offer, he knew that his new friend was making sure he was going to recover... or better, be more than a friend. If so, then it was all on Nero to say: "Okay... but I'll wait for her till she sees her family, then I'm asking her out, okay?" This just widened the smile on Rodney's face, with him responding: "Go for it!"

Patting Nero by his back, Nero laughed quite delightfully, with Nero being brave enough to smile and share some laughs. Now that this meeting was over, Rodney could carry on with his daily duties, such as being with his own pups, such as Neve living with him. However, Nero asked him one more thing, that one being off the topic: "Say, Rodney! I have heard that you are going to join the sled team, right?!"

Since that was one of Rodney's biggest desires, considering the fact that his own father was the famed sled dog, there was no doubt in that, with Rodney nodding greatly and saying: "When the next season of mail delivery begins, count me in the sled team!" With that said, Rodney headed off home whereas Nero kept smiling. Eventually, he decided to head to his family.

Of course, Nero's recovery and return home was greeted warmly and greatly by his parents Yukon and Yin, his sister Kiana and Amber and eventually by his uncle Yang and his mate Shira. They were glad that their special young husky was fine now and at the same time, were praising him for the courage.

"Just as I thought, my nephew, that the courage you have shown to your friend comes from your father." Yang let him beloved nephew know, patting him by his back as he was blushing that off. If he was this brave, then there was no doubt that his parents were so proud at him. But still...

"Hey, Nero. I think that Rodney has noticed something between you... and Amanda." Kiana teased her brother like any other sibling. Nero's look was as if he was trying to say: "Seriously, et tu, sister?" but it seemed quite useless to oppress his dear sister. But why Rodney was even trying to be a such gossip?!

Shira, who was present at Nero's recovery celebration, couldn't avoid hearing the words that had her son and her middle stepdaughter in the topic, so she just had to add: "Did I hear right? Nero, I didn't expect that you'd like my stepdaughter that much!" Nero tried to object, but with his sisters nodding in an approval, he just had to give up, seeing he was in minority when it came to this. Shira was also in favor of Nero being with Amanda.

"Nero, don't fret. Come on, I can take you to Amanda." Amber pulled her brother by herself, with them going out. But Nero was annoyed by the fact that no one was asking him about his opinions, so he had to say: "Amber, stop! Please stop! Amanda was just being kind enough to look after me!"

Amber, while being surprised that Nero raised her voice, was still optimistic-self. She just turned her head mischievously and let him know: "But still, you have to admit that her looking after you really paid off. I know you like her, don't you? Don't deny it." This was the moment he was thrown into the corner. He had to admit it.

"Okay, if you want to know... I do like her." Nero admitted, with that feeling actually being good instead of shameful. Amber didn't tease him or anything, but patted his back delightfully and said: "You see, that's the spirit! Now let's go find his sisters!" SISTERS?! Wasn't she trying to take him to Amanda?

"But I thought you were going to take me to Amanda, Amber!" Nero protested, wondering whether this was all a joke or not?! While following his sister, Amber just admitted: "To be honest, I don't know where Amanda actually lives. But I know where her sisters gather. I can provide you with their info about her residence."

Eventually, Amber and Nero got to the street near the outskirts of the sole town and she was right. Nero could have spotted three dogs there, being Elizabeth's pups. One was male, with black eye patches, Geed was his name. The other two were females, one wearing the green collar named Annabeth and the other one being white furred with black underbelly - Noir. These were Amanda's siblings, though Timber and Titanium were absent for some reason.

"Hey, guys!" Amber called the three siblings, with them paying attention, as if they already were knowing who Amber was. That was the best noticed by the only male there - Geed. It was no surprise that he was the one who greeted her first with "Hello". Noir and Annabeth followed.

"Hey there." Annabeth greeted Amber, trying to avoid any kind of awkwardness. Sure, she knew Amber only by looks, but she had no clue what her actual name was. But upon noticing Nero by her side, Annabeth was like: "And you must be Nero. Our sister was looking after you for two days straight!" The siblings were sure impressed by that.

"It was nothing special, just being a support for these two days, that's all." Nero was completely blushing, wondering whether Amanda's siblings actually knew if he was liking Amanda real good. The awkward silence was following, which was eventually broken by Noir, asking: "I think I know why you are here... are you looking for Amanda?"

As if she was able to read his mind, Nero tried to switch the topics immediately, feeling the huge amount of anxiety circulating in his body. However, Amber just had to say: "Yes, my brother is looking for Amanda - for the good reasons." Feeling quite embarrassed, Geed, Annabeth and Noir howled in surprise.

Nero turned his face towards Amanda, as if he was trying to tell her out of frustration: "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME TALK?!" But he knew he couldn't yell at his sister. Eventually, Geed just spoke: "Did you come to see her because you like her?" This was getting more and more awkward for Nero as the time was flowing.

Then he decided that he was going to talk first because Amanda would not only tell them his desires, but she'd exaggerate with these so he said: "Amber, you don't need to. Yeah, I have come to see Amanda and it is possible that I even like her. But the thing is, I have no clue where she lives!"

The three siblings raised their eyebrows in surprise, with Annabeth being the one who decided to break this insurance as she was saying: "Alright. Want to see Amanda? I'll take you there so you two can spend time together. Come on, Nero!" Strange how the female that was years younger than Nero himself was able to be in command for this kind of things.

"Guess I'll follow them there." Amber shrugged with her shoulders off, wondering what was her brother trying to do. But the thing was - she felt some kind of odd sensation in Geed's presence and the thing was, as she was following them, Noir was heard saying: "Bye, Amber." yet Geed's greeting was more exclaimed: "Hope you have fun!" Shrugging that off again, she headed with Nero and Annabeth.

It didn't take them a long while to reach Amanda's house - it was just a house on the corner of the main street and the street facing the north. Them being on the porch, Annabeth was getting inside, with Nero following. However, when Amber was following, Nero just said: "Amber, let me do the talk, okay? I think you did your part."

With Amber getting in, Amber just sarcastically thought to herself: "Yep. I have done my part. Too bad I will be there for you too finish it!" Though, once the three dogs were in the house, Amanda was just coming out of the kitchen to the living room, just having a meal.

"Annabeth? What are you...? Oh!" Amanda was not only surprised to see her sister coming inside without saying "hello", but also the fact that the other two guests, Amber and Nero, were there. But the most surprising guest there was none other else than Nero! "Um, hey Nero."

Nero, who decided not to screw this meeting up, tried to keep his face straight, but with a silly smile on his face, just shyly said: "Hey, Amanda." Amber, who knew that this was going to happen, rolled with her eyes in an amusement. Still, she knew that from this point till onward, things were going to change. Amanda broke the silence: "What are you doing here?"

It was a bit unsure who was going to speak first, yet Amber nudged Nero two times so he could speak, with him looking at his sister as if he was trying to say: "Okay, okay, I get it!". Then, turning towards Amanda, Nero kept his cool to show her he was brave and confident, made few steps towards Amanda and asked her: "Amanda... you know how you were on my side these two days...?"

Sure enough, Amanda nodded to approve his sentence. IT was then when she realized that earlier this day, Nero was wondering whether she'd go for a walk with him or not. She didn't answer his question yet, being unsure herself. Nero moved on: "So... are you still up for that walk with me or not...?"

He knew that as soon as he was going to say it, the awkward silence was going to happen. But that didn't last for a long because at that moment, Annabeth was heading towards Amanda and whispered in her ear: "I recommend you to accept his offer. I can see that he's a great friend for you." These words felt like for Amanda that they were full of warmth.

With Annabeth stepping by, Amanda looked at Nero and soon enough, the smile on her face widened across her cheeks so she just said: "So... what are we waiting for?! Let's go, Nero!" Nero grinned out of the joy and before he could turn around, Amanda rubbed her nose across her cheek, with Annabeth and Amber watching in amusement.

"Ladies first." Nero sprinted towards the dog doors and opened them for her, with her giggling and getting out first, whereas Nero followed. This meant that Amber and Annabeth could leave the house, since they didn't live here. With the two friends leaving, they could have spotted them walking towards the beach.

"Can you believe that my little brother is succeeding, Annabeth?" Amber asked her friend in surprise, with Annabeth sharing the same joy as Amber herself. She just let her know: "And my baby sister as well? This is going to be really good for them... Amber." She took a break to say her name because not only she was hardly knowing her today, but it seemed like both Amber and Annabeth were going to be good friends.

Back at Nero and Amanda, who were now walking next to each other on the beach, with each of them being so happy together. It couldn't be decided who was happier of them both - Amanda, or Nero? Was it because Nero saved Amanda from Brick, or was it because Amanda took care of Nero when he was recovering?

"So, what do you have in mind, Nero?" Amanda asked him quite curiously, wondering where would their walk lead to today. Were they going somewhere else in the town or somewhere in wild? But Amanda could feel that Nero was not that crazy to leave the town, they just had to be nearby.

"Well, we are here." Nero said, stopping in his tracks on the peculiar spot of the beach itself. Amanda looked around to see what was so special here, but seeing that it was just a random spot on the beach, she was just wondering furthermore what would be so special. However, Nero just laid down, rolled on his back in the snow and the sand. With Amanda looking at him quite confused, Nero just said: "Won't you join me?"

As if there was anything else for them to do at the moment, Amanda was just like: "Oh, well.", causing her to lie down in the snow and the sand, rolling on her back. She was pretty close to Nero, with possibly them both being apart of each other less than a meter.

In order to avoid the awkward silence that was starting to brew so that the walk would not end up being quite embarrassing, Amanda spoke: "Wow... all I have to say is... wow." Nero felt like as if he was in her skin, knowing how it was to experience these odd events in the short time. Amanda continued: "We have been knowing each other well for a short time, but look where our friendship is just going!"

Nero leaned his head on the side so he could look at Amanda. He nodded on her comment, with him saying: "If it weren't for me saving you in that alley two days ago... I believe you'd have been traumatized by all that. It's just that I hate to see the innocent ones being the victims for nothing!"

While the sole memories of Brick just disgusted Amanda, she decided not to mention him ever again, but to be at the same wavelength as Nero by saying: "Then you'd not be suffering injuries... and even if you did your best to protect me... I just felt like being with you was the right thing to do!" She also leaned her head towards Nero.

Nero smiled widely, while blushing at the same time. The next thing he was saying was: "Now that we are here... have I ever mentioned to you that... I like you?" He was doing his best to remain courageous. While it was a bit obvious to her, she was not expecting that to come very soon. She just whispered softly: "And I feel the same thing for you..."

Both looked at each other in surprise, with their heads being quite close to each other, resting in the snow and the sand. It was just the matter of the time... both of them were closing in, as if they were about to rub their noses... meaning the start of something...

Suddenly, thanks to their advanced hearing, they distanced their heads as someone was coming, like a regular walk, but there was more than one coming. Amanda and Nero got up a bit to find who were the ones coming on the beach. And the result was...

"Mom? Dad?" Amanda asked, noticing Steele and Elizabeth coming in the distance. This couldn't have been a coincidence, someone must have told them about this. Both of their parents were honestly surprised by this scenery, but it was a rather pleasant surprise this time. "How come you are here?"

Elizabeth got the advantage first so all she said was: "You can thank that to your little sister Noir. Hope you bear no ill luck towards her." With that making a lot of sense, Amanda was actually glad that someone let her parents know she was with someone they could be possibly relying on. Also, Noir could have guessed Nero was going to be with Amanda. She just said: "Of course, Noir."

Steele, despite once being the notorious malamute of this town, was surprisingly not mad at this at all. Sure, he was hurt when Amanda compared him to Brick, but Steele knew Nero pretty well, even when he kidnapped him three and a half years ago, the event to regret for sure. He made his was to Nero and Amanda and said: "Amanda, I might have guessed you'd have chosen the right one."

Nero could have felt that from this moment on, he'd be referred as Amanda's boyfriend, so he decided not to interfere in Steele's line, but to listen instead. Steele was smiling in joy, putting both paws on Amanda and Nero's shoulders, with Lizzy standing by.

He was speaking to Amanda first: "Amanda, I know our relationship met a rocky path two days ago, but now it's going the real path again. Even if you have found a new friend in a short time, I'm actually glad you're able to find the right one for yourself. And as for you, Nero..." Steele turned his face towards Nero, who was doing his best to stay calm.

"Yes?" Nero asked, accidentally speaking, hoping he didn't interfere him, and thankfully he didn't. Steele could start: "Now that you have chosen my beloved daughter as your close friend, I am sure that in your paws she's going to be safe and furthermore, this could strengthen the bond between my family and your family, as seen with Rodney."

It was obvious at this moment that both Steele and Elizabeth were approving this relationship, with Lizzy embracing Nero and whispering: "Take a good care for my puppy, will you?" Nero slightly nodded on that one as both Steele and Lizzy patted his back. This meant one thing - he was officially Amanda's boyfriend, as well as she was his girlfriend.

"There's nothing more to hide, is it?" Amanda asked them all and with her parents being glad that their pup could see the life ahead of her, just headed to embrace her new boyfriend, rubbing her head against his chest and him rubbing his head against hers. This was going to be a day to a remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Date

Of course, with Nero and Amanda being officially proclaimed as the couple, it was pretty obvious that these two would end up being "pestered" by their families, friends and even relatives, everything said about their relationship. Because what was not to know and approve it anyways?

"After Kiana, my boy is going for it!" Yukon proudly embraced his son as the family was gathered up, along with some relatives present. Also, Nero could no longer shy himself about this, but decided to let the pride in with the right measures, by him saying: "Yeah, dad. I hope this is going to last well enough."

"Well enough as my relationship with Rodney does." Kiana nudged her brother with the wink on her face, indicating the big support towards her baby brother. Eventually, Amber came in, hugged him and said: "Was there any doubt you're going to make it?"

"None." Nero agreed with his other sister, as he was being embraced by his mother, with her whispering: "You have no idea how proud you're making us all!" As if she was some kind of mother who'd finally claim her pup as being finally grown up. This was indeed a proud moment for the entire family.

Eventually, it came to Jenna and Balto to embrace one of their youngest grandsons, being merely older than Nova and Phoenix only. Jenna just commented: "You are as brave as your father, or as my oldest son, if needed to say. No wonder why Amanda likes you." That made Yukon melt out of pride in process.

"And let's not forget that as long as you're taking care of Amanda, you two are going to be just like me and Jenna one day." Balto let his grandson know, with him knowing how great it'd be if he and Amanda shared their lives together... but they just started the relationship, so there was going to be some time.

"Grandpa Balto? Would you mind to take me to Tundra's den? They must know about this!" Nero asked Balto if he was going to take him to the forest, the place that no one could go by himself or herself without being exposed to any risks out there. Of course, Balto just had to say: "Sure, just let your family know first." And of course, Nero was going to do it.

Meanwhile, at Amanda...

With Annabeth, Geed and Noir already knowing that Amanda ended up forming a relationship with Nero, it was all on Timber and Titanium, the older two brothers, to be let known about this. Out of all six of them, they were the only ones who weren't present at any activities regarding the possibly creation of the relationship.

That changed soon, of course. With Amanda telling her older brothers what was going on, Timber proudly hugged his sister and said: "I knew it! I knew it you'd find the one who actually likes you, unlike that jerk... I'm not going to tell his name though." All three laughed as they despised Brick utterly now.

"Oh well, I must say how happy I am that you and Nero are together. Well done, sister." Titanium patted Amanda by her back, hoping for the best of her future with her new boyfriend. Being safe by her brothers, she added: "Since all of you know, I shall let our stepsiblings know about this... unless you do..." More laughs were heard as Amanda was indeed heading to tell Rodney and his siblings about this.

Few days later, with the word being officially being spread to everyone around, that was one of the most mentioned topics these days. Even if Nero and Amanda enjoyed having each other, they wished if only there was not so much attention being given towards them.

"I must say that you are one not the lucky dog for Amanda, but you are the lucky charm to her, Nero!" Tayer was saying that as he was leaving the house, having the mail delivery to do that day, with Nero casually talking to him that day. The part of his cheek where the scar was being made, now was the line that was standing out for being a tone darker compared to his white underbelly.

"Aw please, Tayer. We are just dating now!" Nero rolled with his eyes, wanting to leave the good impression towards Tayer. Of course, Tayer had no grudges to bear and was always cheerful on these sorts of things, just he had to joke on it.

"Oh, you two are dating, I didn't know that!" Tayer stopped dead in the tracks, hearing that his stepsister was actually dating Nero. However, Nero shook with his head, as if he said the wrong word so he had to correct himself by saying: "Well, I haven't asked her out for a date... but no worries! I have plans to do it these days!"

While Tayer was being disappointed that Nero hadn't had a date with Amanda, he was at least sure that Nero was going to ask her out these days. But the thing was... "Yet I don't have anything in my mind to impress her for a date..." Granted, that was something that Tayer was going to hear.

"While I don't have the best tip, since it'd be one the same thing, I recommend you seeing Sarah and Phoenix. They can tell you how was their first date, and you will love it." Tayer assured him to go see his sister and her mate, who happened to be the younger cousin of Nero himself. "I hate to leave abruptly, but I must get to the post office fast."

He understood that pretty well so all that Nero could say was: "No worries. Good luck on your mail delivery, and thank you for the tip!" Tayer patted his back in the attempt of support as he turned towards the Main Street and rushed to the post office, leaving Nero behind, who had in mind to go see Sarah and Phoenix.

Knowing this town as good as the pocket of every human's clothes, it didn't take Nero too much to find Phoenix's house, which happened to be only less than a minute walk. Yet as he called his younger cousin to come, he had to take a look in the house, realizing that neither Phoenix, nor Lena, Phoenix and Sarah's youngest daughter who was not adopted, but was growing under her father's wing, were in the house at the moment.

"Of course, Sarah..." Nero immediately thought on Phoenix's mate, considering the fact that as close as they were, it was very likely that Phoenix would be spending time with Sarah at the moment. Not having too much to think about, Nero's new destination was Sarah's place.

As small as the town of Nome was, it was clear that he was going to be pretty soon by Sarah's place. He was not wrong, as it took him merely two minutes to get there. Much to his delight, he could have spotted both Sarah and Phoenix resting on the porch of their house, with two of their pups, Lena and Tungsten, their middle son who was growing up under Sarah's wings, playing with each other below.

"Hey there, little ones!" Nero greeted them from the distance as he was heading towards their mother's house. Even if the young ones were six months old by that time, they were still playful and cheerful as the little puppies. With Lena and Tungsten greeting Nero, little Lena asked: "Uncle Nero, have you come to play with us?" She couldn't hide her playfulness.

Even if the playtime was necessary for them, Nero had to shake with his head out of the light disappointment, but he just added: "I have come to talk with your parents. I guess they must be taking a nap." Being cuddled to each other, it was pretty obvious what he was trying to say.

But that didn't stop little Tungsten to bark out these: "Mom! Dad! Uncle Nero is here! Uncle Nero is here!" Furthermore, both Lena and Tungsten had to shrug their parents to let them know about the guest. With them opening eyes and saying: "Okay, okay!". They were able to spot their guest.

"Nero, what a surprise to see you!" Sarah greeted her guest warmly, with Phoenix cheerfully smiling with the arrival of his older cousin. With him heading to the porch, both Phoenix and Sarah knew that he wanted to tell them something. They just let by saying: "Sarah? You know that your stepsister Amanda and I... uh... are boyfriend and girlfriend now... you get me...?"

Why wouldn't he get him as she was related to Amanda? Sarah chuckled a bit as she was finding Nero's anxiety a little bit amusing. Then she just added: "Sorry, wasn't expecting you to be nervous about that. Now what was it that you are trying to tell us?" As if she was able to read Nero's mind, but in fact, was unable to do so.

"Do you guys remember your first date, back in 1931?" Nero asked that question, with answer being more than obvious. It made Sarah sigh in an affection upon recalling that beautiful starry date with her current mate, being impressed by his star knowledge. Furthermore, Nero carried on: "I may need the advice."

Phoenix smiled widely, getting on all of his fours, patting Nero by his back and saying: "Then you have come to the right dog, cousin! Tungsten, Lena, excuse me for a while, be good pups and listen to your mom. I have to talk with my cousin." Tungsten and Lena agreed on what their father had told them, so the two dogs headed into the house. Sarah approved that pretty much.

Once being in the living room of Sarah's place, Phoenix was the one who started asking: "So... what is it that you want to ask me, Nero?" Having the chance to talk, Nero started: "Well, I have been thinking to ask Amanda out ever since the two of us have started a relationship. However, I just feel like I need to leave the good impression on her."

Hearing his cousin talk about the possible future date with Amanda, that made Phoenix smile out of happiness, yet he didn't want to interrupt Nero, who carried on: "The thing is, I could have asked Nova, but lately he and his girlfriend Cortina are a lot with each other so the thought came to me to ask you about the stars. You know, so I can impress Amanda!"

Asking him a favor made Phoenix laugh, but not of to make fun of Nero, but it was a rather supportive laugh. Phoenix then began: "Okay, Nero. You have come to the right dog. Now let me tell you something about the stars..." With that said, it took them a while to discuss about the stars, leaving Nero impressed by his knowledge of it and how his uncle Thunder, who was Phoenix's father, knew a lot of it.

"I hope I haven't overstuffed you with my knowledge." Phoenix joked on the account of his star knowledge. Nero's response was just the relaxed laughter, indicating that what Phoenix just said was nothing else but a joke. Nodding slightly, that made Nero say: "Well, as long as I remember the names and their positions, no troubles on my date."

With the cousins leaving the house, Nero decided to let Sarah know about this, considering the fact that she was Amanda's stepsister. With them leaving the house, while Lena and Tungsten happily jumped around their father, Nero turned his head towards Sarah, saying: "Well, Sarah, this is it. I am asking Amanda out for a date!"

That made Sarah raise on her paws and she just said: "You do? Awesome, Nero!" This was going to be a memorable night for Amanda, with Sarah being allowed to tell her family about this. Nero just smiled and headed away, in hopes to head at Amanda's place. With him leaving, Sarah couldn't resist but to ask her mate: "You didn't overstuff him with your knowledge, right?" Phoenix laughed out of amusement, followed by Sarah. The pups of theirs were a bit clueless, but decided to laugh with them.

It was the matter of the minutes for Nero to find Amanda, yet he managed to spot her walking with someone down the street. Wait... who was the one she was walking with? Heading closer to her, with her noticing as they were heading in opposite sides, Nero spotted that it was none other else than Geed, making him exhaust in relief.

"Nero, hey!" Amanda had finally spotted her boyfriend, heading towards him and nuzzling him in process, with him returning the nuzzle out of favor. Geed watched them nuzzle out of delight, with him saying a bit quietly: "How do you do, Nero?"

"Me, I am doing just great today!" Nero replied to the siblings, being always happy to have Amanda by his side, as well as her siblings, especially if they were nice to him and his family, which was always the case. At the moment he was thinking: "What are you waiting for, Nero?! Take it or leave it, NOW!" There was nothing to hesitate on anymore.

"Amanda, since you are here... I was wondering if..." He started asking her, but at the same time, he was feeling quite nervous, as if he was letting that anxiety grow inside him. No, that was not going to happen... he was not going to let the anxiety consume him, not even if Geed was listening. He took a deep breath as Amanda was looking him curiously.

"Sorry about that..." Nero apologized for his mishap, then he proceeded: "Amanda, I was wondering if... you have time this evening..." Let she have the time, maybe she was not going to have any kind of business to attend today with her family. Besides, her birthday was few weeks ago, so why not?

Amanda, while being taken off the guard by that question at first, looked at her brother Geed, who just smiled out of support and with nodding, Amanda turned her face at Nero and asked: "Yes, I do have time this evening... Wait, does that mean?" As if she was able to read his mind, Nero's smile on his face was widening.

Much to his delight, Amanda gave him an another nuzzle by his neck and softly whispered: "Yes, if you want me to go, I will go with you on a date tonight. Feel free to pick me up." With her releasing him from nuzzle, Amanda turned her face towards Geed and said: "Geed, go tell the others about this. Everyone's going to love it!"

No doubts, Geed didn't hesitate to run off towards any member of his family to let them know about Amanda's date with Nero. With them smiling to each other, Nero agreed to pick Amanda up that evening, with him having in plan to let his family know and get ready on everything.

The entire afternoon, Nero and Amanda were getting ready for their first date, with each of their sisters providing as much help as they could. Amber managed to find some brush in the closet and did her best to groom her brother's fur. But due to her clumsiness, most of Nero's fur was sticking way too up so Kiana had to take over that part so it looked much better. Instead, Amber went on to groom her brother's head to look as handsome as possible.

"Well, uh... Kiana, Amber, my sisters... thanks!" Nero finally spoke after his sisters were done, with his fur being as smooth as silk and as groomed as possible. Kiana and Amber both giggled, with them saying: "You're welcome, Nero, our baby brother... or shall we say, ladies dog now?" He just rolled with his eyes just cause.

Annabeth and Noir were helping Amanda to look as best as they could, with Annabeth doing the grooming part and Noir being in charge of cleaning her bandanna on the most improvised way possible. First by soaking it in the poodle of water with soap and in the end, the entire bandanna had the smell of various flowers - daffodils, tulips and roses.

"And, voila! As good as the candy you are sister!" Annabeth commented upon being done with her part, leaving Noir to return Amanda's red bandanna, who just said: "I wish I could wear this, sisters." Amanda accepted the bandanna and had it tied around her neck, thanking them both. Now what followed was that the sisters were going to escort the two to their meeting place.

And just as the afternoon rolled by, Kiana and Amber were with Nero on the meeting spot, with Nero making sure that every single detail was meeting up with the most single perfection. With his sisters noticing, Nero just chuckled and said: "No, I'm not nervous or anything. Just making things sure!"

"How about now?" Kiana winked him as she beckoned towards the opposite direction. There he saw Amanda coming, being accompanied by her sisters Annabeth and Noir. That just made him smile even wider and when they were much closer, Nero didn't fret to come closer to her. He could already feel the flowery scent from her bandanna in the distance.

"Nero, good to see you!" Amanda rushed on the last few steps to nuzzle him, with him accepting that by rubbing their heads against each other, leaving their sisters quite flattered. At the same time, they just said: "Are you ready for the date?" That made them blush, with Nero gaining courage to say: "If you are ready, then we may go."

Offering his paw to lead her towards the beach, both Nero and Amanda were cuddling with each other as they left their sisters behind. Before the sisters returned home, Kiana said in the name of them all, being the oldest: "This is going to mark the stronger bond between our families!" Annabeth and Noir agreed on that one.

Back at the lovely that Amanda and Nero were... These two were walking towards the same spot on the beach they had been not long time ago. Each of them kept smiling to each other, knowing that their relationship was going to be a really good one.

"After you." Nero whispered to her as both of them had found themselves on that spot. Amanda giggled as she lied down in the snow, with Nero following her action. Now that they were both laying down in the sand, they could look at each other with much more affection than ever. She whispered: "Oh Nero..."

Her whisper was soft enough to make him blush out of love, so he just said: "If you think this is good, the better is to come!" With that said, Amanda watched him curiously as he turned his face towards the sky above them. Beckoning with his paw, he whispered: "The stars are so bright tonight."

"They sure are." Amanda agreed, being able to see as much stars as she could above them. Nero focused his look down on the south and saw the start that was shining the most bright. Knowing what that one was, even its name made him smile. Not wasting anything, he said: "Look at it, Sirius star. The shiniest star in the universe!"

Being surprised by that, she was wondering whether he was knowing that back out of the experience or he had heard it from someone, she let him keep saying: "And now to the north, where I can show you the Northern Star... the star people always are going for..."

"Because it was showing them the north?" Amanda unintentionally interrupted him, but he didn't mind it. In fact, as if he was going to say it, but she got that chance beforehand, or beforepaw. She had to ask herself: "How do you know all these?!"

Being taught to be sincere and speak truth by his parents, Nero wanted to let her know: "You can thank that to your stepsister Sarah and to my cousin Phoenix." All in all, Amanda was glad that Sarah had something to do with their date. Feeling like switching the topic, she asked him: "Nero... how do you do with your sisters?"

Being surprised that she wanted to switch topics, Nero wasn't completely taken off the guard so he decided to answer her question: "Kiana and Amber? They are such a lovely sisters to be with. Always caring, always loving and always compassionate. Kiana is someone whom my dad calls the princess of fluff! Just how soft her fur is! And there is Amber, the princess of clumsiness, but hey, at least she tries her best in the life."

Since Nero's sisters were mostly around their baby brother to help him a lot, Amanda had the urge to say something about her siblings. In fact, she wasted no time: "And then there's me, living in the family of six pups. Annabeth is always helping us all in any way as she's the oldest. Then there's Noir, who always *somehow* manages to find out the news before anyone else can. And then my brothers..."

"How do you do with your brothers?" Nero wanted to know, since he had no brothers at all, just cousins. Amanda didn't feel offended by that, but carried on: "Titanium and Timber are always the ones who have big desires in their lives, always together. And then, Geed. Even if he's my younger brother, he's different, but in a good way that is! He's my special brother!"

"I say." Nero agreed, as if he remembered something that had to be with Geed when he looked at Amber in a special way. As he was still laying on his back, he saw Amanda getting up and much to his surprise, actually laid down on top of him, with their muzzles being quite close to each other. "Wow."

"Surprised?" Amanda asked him quite affectionately. She didn't have to ask twice, she lowered her head down to his muzzle, thus rubbing the muzzles in process. Nero slowly started to enjoy that affection, even when Amanda asked: "Do you think our relationship... is going to lead our lives towards the better future?"

This was the obvious sign that he and Amanda were for each other, but by this point, they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Full of confidence, Nero whispered to her: "With you and me, we are going for the bright future!" Amanda giggled on that remark.

The rest of their date Nero and Amanda spent watching stars, talking about their interests and walking down the beach. Eventually, when it was late in the night, Nero agreed to take Amanda back home. It didn't take them too much to get there.

"This was a lovely date, Nero!" Amanda gave a compliment regarding their date, giving him a lick in his cheek, with Nero accepting it. He knew how great this was for her so he replied: "And I am sure it's going to remain in our hearts. Once again, she giggled and let him know: "I hope for the another date sometime soon."

Smiling joyfully, Nero responded: "So do I, Amanda. So do I. Have a good sleep tonight." They nuzzled each other, full of affection meant for each other before she headed inside her home, going to sleep. Nero sighed put of love.

"Well, I might let the others know about this... tomorrow..." Nero thought to himself, himself feeling quite tired, but quite happy by this happening. He headed back towards his home and seeing that no one was after him to ask questions, he proceeded to head into his house and get some decent sleep, being ready for the day that was to come tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Den of the Wolves

Two months had passed since the two new friends were on their first date, with that night being more than memorable for them both. During these two months, Amanda and Nero were having some nice hangouts, but no major hangouts like dates, considering the fact that with rushing, it'd leave the bland taste in their mouths for so.

"After me, you're the second of all three of us to score the success in the family, Nero!" Kiana patted her brother's back out of the support as they were enjoying their time in the boiler room, with her daughter Neve being with Rodney at the moment. "You and Amanda are so amazing together, you know that?"

"I know it very well, Kiana, my dear sister." Nero laughed, being happy to be around his older sister, though both her and Amber were older than him. Speaking of Amber... "I may be switching topics for a short while, but I think that Amber has found herself a friend... like I did with Amanda."

Kiana was partly surprised by that, since she was always around Amber and vice versa when it came to the events happening around Nome. Though, she may have been recalling: "Let me guess... is Amber seeing with one of Amanda's brothers... his name being Geed?" Nero's nodding confirmed her question.

Furthermore, he smiled proudly by saying: "I had a small talk with dear little Geed about Amber, and it turned out pretty well. Now back to me and Amanda." Nero returned to the primary topic, leaving Kiana surprised by that news, yet she didn't mind him switching topics again. She was curious enough to ask: "What do you have in mind this time?"

That question seemed like as if he was going to burst out of the disbelief and pride for being asked a such question. He didn't delay to say: "I want to take her on a small trip... I may be foolish saying this, but I feel like it'd be a great idea to take her to Tundra's den." Now all he had to wait for was that Kiana would look at him whether he was sane or not.

Instead, Kiana's face showed the wide and the supportive smile, asking: "You mean... you want to meet Amanda with uncle Kenai and our wolf cousins?! That's... that's a great idea, Nero! I am sure that with what you have in mind, she's going to be more tolerable towards the wolves!" With Kiana saying that, Nero could finally take it easy.

"I thought that you'd say I was insane with her being taken to Tundra's den! Now I see how much you love that idea!" Nero exclaimed happily, rubbing his head against Kiana's head, with her doing the same. Though he couldn't end this meeting without saying the following: "No wonder why Rodney loves your soft fur, because it's super soft!" Kiana rolled with her eyes and proceeded to giggle with Nero upon that remark.

Later on, as Kiana headed home and Nero was still in the boiler room... taking Amanda to his wolf relatives... foolish or great idea? That was something yet to be debated, yet he wanted to make sure to one of her siblings would know about this. And the one who'd be possibly be the best choice to know was Geed.

"He's good with Amber, so what's not to ask him?" Nero thought to himself as he was leaving the boiler room, heading towards the town in hopes to find Geed. He'd be either in his home, with his parents, siblings, friends or even Amber. While he was thinking...

"Oh, hey, Nero." It was Geed who greeted him and Nero looked everywhere to find him. He was resting on the porch of his house, with the first thought being the truth one regarding Geed's location. Stretching himself, Geed asked once again: "What's up?"

Nero came closer to Geed and let him know: "Nothing much, wondering how you and Amber were doing." The wide smile on Geed's face was saying enough so there was no point of furthermore asking that question. Then Nero managed to proceed with: "Right... dumb question. Though, I need to ask you about Amanda."

The smile on Geed's face kept remaining wide as he was saying: "Just as I was expecting. Not to mention that ever since you have saved her from her ex-boyfriend, she sees you as the hero. Do you know that?" He didn't have to wait for Nero's reaction, that one being satisfying nodding.

"Speaking of heroes... have you ever thought that even a hero can have a hero too?" While being a simple question, it was enough for Geed to raise his eyebrow, with Nero moving on: "Let me tell you why I have asked that." With him being able to, he was telling Geed everything about his second date with Amanda, involving the wolves.

Once Geed was let known about this, he was quite surprised by that plan, with Nero not being sure whether that kind of surprise was pleasant or shocking for him. Looking around, feeling a bit nervous for saying that, he ended up with: "If something wrong happens to Amanda, you and your brothers shall make sure that I have messed it up and regret it."

When that was spoken, Geed was finally revealing on his face that his surprise was not the shocking one, but the pleasant one. Finding the idea of beating up Nero as rather the bad one, Geed added: "Nero, as reckless as that idea is, all of us can rely on you taking care of Amanda. We won't make you regret for anything, trust me."

Nero, who was surprised by Geed's reaction, wanted to ask one last question, and that one was: "So you think it's good if I take her there for our date?" He didn't have to ask twice, with Geed nodding. As Nero was thanking him for the approval, he knew that Geed was going to let the others know. That didn't matter to him as he thanked him a lot, wishing him the best for his future date date with Amber. Then he left.

Sometime around the evening, Nero was hoping to see Amanda. Though, he was not planning to ask her out on a date that evening. Instead, it was for tomorrow, but it was not going to take place on night, but on a day! Now if only Amanda was home...

"Well, since I am her boyfriend, that means I am able go to inside by myself." Nero thought that to himself as he was already in front of her house. Not having to think twice, he headed inside through her dog doors and found himself in the living room.

"Amanda? Amanda, are you home?" Nero was wondering where could have she been. Hearing some kind of rumbling in the kitchen, Nero recognized it as the dog food being poured in the bowl, meaning she was having the dinner. Thankfully, the response came: "Nero! It's great to see you!"

Instead of the kitchen, Amanda came out of the hallway of the house and surprise-nuzzled Nero out of joy, with him returning the nuzzle in the same fashion. Then she proceeded with: "I am about to have dinner, mind if I share it with you?" Despite him having the meal later on, he just couldn't reject the offer so he agreed: "Why not?"

With Amanda's owner bringing her the dinner, both Amanda and Nero were sharing it, with her owner not minding it at all. Wondering why her boyfriend was there, she couldn't resist but to ask him: "What brings you here? It's been two months since we were on a date, Nero!"

Smiling widely, as if she was reading his mind, Nero just had to say: "And I have come to ask you if you want to come with me on a second date. No worries, not today, but tomorrow! But it's going to be the special one - it's taking place during the day!" With that said, Amanda's face was saying that she was pretty curious about that date now.

"And where are we going? Unless... it's a surprise?" Amanda asked him curiously and judging by the fact that Nero didn't respond her immediately, she knew that it was going to be a surprise for her, so she decided to keep it down. Continuing her dinner, she said: "You know how lovely it is to have a dinner with you?"

Of course that he knew that, because he was feeling like... he was having tons of feelings for her. Trying not to raise any suspicion whatsoever, Nero whispered into her ear: "And you know what's more lovely than the dinner together? Being with you." At that point, Amanda was blushing totally! All in all, with them being done with their dinner, they made the deal to go on a date after the lunch.

With the next day rolling by, Nero was getting ready for his date and with him being quite prepared, he was walking towards Amanda's place. Though, he was not alone as Yang was giving him some tips for his date, possibly knowing about heading to Tundra's den.

"Make sure that Amanda doesn't get hurt at any point because Steele is going to get upset, you know." Yang was letting him know about this, hence the fact that his mate Shira used to be Steele's mate and Shira knew a lot about her ex. "And Nero, don't get yourself hurt there. Do you still remember what happened less than one year ago."

He knew very well what was his uncle talking about - that day he wanted to see Naia and the rest of her siblings. But during his visit, it didn't go well at first and it could have been much worse hadn't it been for Sirius. Nero just said: "It's alright, uncle Yang. I shall keep both Amanda and myself safe there."

Yang nodded. As he was about to leave, he had spotted that someone was coming. Not just one, but two dogs were coming. Seeing by the body built of one of them, there was no doubt that it was Steele coming and next to him was Elizabeth. Even if they knew that Nero was dating Amanda, they seemed to be literally surprised by his plan.

"Nero, may I have a word with you?" Steele asked the young dog to talk with him. Nero seemed like as if his confidence was slipping away, but with Yang nudging him by his back, he got it as the message: "Don't worry, go for it!" Facing Steele again, as well as Elizabeth, Nero just replied: "Yeah, what is it?"

With Steele trying his best to look as confident as possible, Elizabeth was also looking like as if her mate was going to remain himself. Steele started: "I know, and appreciate that you and Amanda are dating each other. But is it true that you want to take her out on a date in the wolf's den?" He said it without raising his voice at any moment.

Denial was not the answer, only the truth. Was that supposed to mean that if he was going to take Amanda to Tundra's den, that he was going to regret it? He had to see it, he had to. It was on him to say: "Yes, Steele. I have had in my mind to take her there. I wanted to show her that the wolves there aren't the ferocious ones people talk about."

With that said, the reaction was to be awaited. While Steele was not changing the expression on his face, Lizzy was actually warming up to these words, with her saying: "Nero, I believe how much you are capable of taking care of our daughter. If you're going there, take more care than it takes!" These words coming from Elizabeth made Steele warm up to Nero's plan.

"Just make sure that she doesn't get hurt or harmed in any way, alright?" Steele recommended him. Even though he abandoned his violent and the dark side for the sake of Lizzy, the others knew that it was not easy for him to control it. With the blessing being given, Yang told his nephew: "Good luck on your date!" Elizabeth and Steele said the same as Nero was happily heading away towards Amanda.

With this town being his birthplace and knowing every single house, every single street, every single alley and every single corner, Nero was no stranger to this search. In fact, with these in his mind, he was relatively fast in front of Amanda's. All he had to say was: "Amanda! I have arrived! Are you ready?"

That was a really stupid question, even Nero himself knew it, as Amanda was exiting the house as soon as she heard his voice, with her excitedly saying: "Oh, Nero! It's wonderful to see you here!" She gave him a lick in his cheek and nuzzled him by his chest, considering the fact that he was literally taller than her by head.

With her giving her back the nuzzle, he was brave enough to ask her: "Are you ready for what our second date is going to bring?" With that said, Amanda could have suspected that this date was going to look like as if it was adventurous, but that didn't stop her from saying: "Whatever it takes, I'm ready."

Her response was the signal for them to head towards Tundra's den, with her being clueless about it. She was not thinking that they'd have their date among Nero's wolf cousins. Eventually, they made it towards the beach and were progressing towards the old boat on the beach.

At that moment, with Amanda seeing where they were going, she asked Nero with a bit reluctant tone: "Nero, I have heard that there are the wolves on that boat and in the forest beyond. Are you sure about our date?" Of course he was, and that was enough for him to tell her: "You know how the humans look at the wolves as if they're carnivorous scavengers? These wolves... they are nothing like how your owner had told you. They may be hunters and meat eaters, but they are good with us as long as we respect them!"

While Amanda's courage wasn't fully restored, at least she was showing some kind of confidence as she was saying: "As you wish, lead the way." Her response was acceptable for him so they could carry on towards the old boat. Being below the deck, Nero raised on his rear paws and started scratching the already scratched place on the lower part of the deck.

"I take it as the knock on the doors?" Amanda was curious about this signalization of someone's arrival, but she was no longer thinking about it as soon as she saw the sandy gray wolf dog and the brown wolf showing up on the deck. The wolf dog was wearing the blue bandanna. Both of them were glad to see who were the ones below.

"Nero! It's good to see you here!" Aleu, the wolf-dog and the sister of Nero's father Yukon, cheerfully greeted her nephew, jumping down below to nuzzle him. Kenai did the same thing, with him asking in the end: "Nero, what brings you here? You want to see your cousins there?" He didn't have to wait for the answer twice.

Then he looked at Amanda, wanting to introduce his girlfriend to Aleu and Kenai, so he said: "Uncle Kenai, aunt Aleu, this is my girlfriend Amanda. Dad must have told you about her." That was correct, as Aleu and Kenai both put their paws on Amanda's shoulders, with her feeling quite odd by that gesture. But the warm voices of theirs comforted her: "Hello, Amanda. It's our pleasure that you're dating our nephew." That made her blush.

"Nero, how come you have brought your girlfriend here?" Kenai asked Nero, wondering whether they wanted to be in boat for themselves... or to go see Tundra and the others. Nero didn't have to explain too much, so when he was finishing it, he just said: "They know, her family. They believe me, uncle Kenai."

Remembering how the last year accident was still fresh in the heads of Nero's family and relatives, Kenai and Aleu looked at each other and nodded. Kenai stepped in front of them all and said: "Aleu, let's take them to Tundra's den. We'll have to make sure the wolves won't hurt them." Why would she let her nephew and his girlfriend to be hurt. All she was going to say was: "Follow me, you two. Stick close to us!"

With the young couple following the older one to the forest that was stretching behind the hills of Nome, Nero's enthusiasm was not fading, not even a single bit. Amanda, though, while knowing at least that she could be safe, was still feeling unsure about this date.

Of course, Nero had noticed her look, full of insurance and reluctance. It was now on him to provide some comfort and support by saying: "I tell you this, Amanda: These wolves you're going to see are not the carnivorous savages you've been hearing about. In fact, not even humans hunt them down!"

"Okay, we're entering the forest, keep it up!" Aleu let them both know as they were crossing the first trees on their sight. Leaving the town and the beach behind, this felt like the entirely new reality for Amanda, but with Nero's courage, she was starting to warm up on this environment.

"Just wondering, how deep are we going to get to Tundra's den, if I said her name right?" Amanda was wondering, now thinking positive about Nero's wolf cousins. Her answer was just laying in front of her, with Kenai letting her know: "See that clearing, Amanda? That is your destination to get on!" In front of them, clear and standing out, it felt like as if the clearing in front of Tundra's den was from the stories.

Once getting there, Kenai and Aleu beckoned them to stop, wanting to make sure if there were any wolves in the den at the moment, as this was most likely the time for the wolves to hunt. Aleu went to head towards the den entrance and eventually the gray wolf emerged out of it - having the same underbelly as Aleu and the eyes as Kenai - it was Denahi.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad. What brings you here at this time?" Denahi greeted his parents with some proper nuzzling. Instead of waiting for his parents to respond, he had noticed his cousin and girlfriend standing in front on him. Smiling widely, he ran towards Nero to pat him and said: "Nero! It's good to see you, my cousin! And you have the company with yourself, I see?"

Amanda was amazed how friendly that wolf Denahi was, but before she could introduce herself to him, Nero spoke: "Denahi, meet my girlfriend Amanda. I have taken her to the date here so she can get to know you properly." Warming and welcoming, Denahi offered his paw to meet Amanda. While it looked pretty silly, Amanda put her paw on Denahi's paw and said: "Glad to meet you."

Aleu and Kenai then spoke: "Denahi, your father and I will search for your siblings. Nero, Amanda, we shall let you be by yourselves with your cousins, but we'll be scouting nearby for the sake of your safeties, okay?" Amanda and Nero both agreed, for which both his uncle and aunt could merge into the forest, in search for Tundra, Aki and Naia.

Seeing Denahi in the central den of the territory was something that was quite surprising to Nero, knowing that his gray wolf cousin had the passion for standing on the edges of the territory. The urge was so enormous for Nero to ask: "How come you're in this den, Denahi? You're mostly on the edges?"

Denahi knew what was he trying to say, but he was quite relaxed by that question and he answered: "I was thinking to spend few days with Aki and sisters here as I don't want to isolate myself from any kinds of news that Tundra brings usually." While not the most satisfying answer to receive, it was enough to know something about it.

Eventually, as the minutes were passing, the three young canines were hearing some of the pawsteps in the distance. While Amanda was surprised by these wolves coming, Denahi and Nero were remaining calm enough to await the wolves to arrive. In the matter of the minutes, the clearing was now filled with more wolves.

Noticing the gray, brown and even black wolves, Amanda was amazed by the wolf surrounding she was seeing... so many wolves, yet none of them were bearing any kind of dangerous looks, but rather benevolent ones. Eventually, the sandy gray wolf stepped on the clearing. That one was not wearing blue bandanna, and her eyes were actually green, which meant...

"Hello there, Nero! I have heard you got a company with yourself!" The sandy gray female wolf, Tundra, stepped in front of her cousin to nuzzle him. Just behind her was the reddish brown wolf named Orion, a friend of hers she was getting used to. Looking at Tundra, all she had to do was the simple greeting and it was: "You must be Amanda, Steele's daughter and my cousin's girlfriend."

Amanda said quite shyly: "As you can see, I am." While being shy in front of the wolf pack leader, Tundra was smiling cheerfully and warmly, showing that there was nothing to worry about. Tundra looked around, as if she was searching for someone and indeed, she found two matches. Knowing her cousin's desires, Tundra said: "Naia, Sirius! I am sure that Nero wants to talk to you!"

She was talking to the white female wolf Naia, who was her younger sister, and to her black wolf friend, Sirius being his name. With the mention of Nero, they were both very cheerful to hear that. With Tundra calling them, both Naia and Sirius headed towards Nero and Amanda.

"You may all lie down in the ground." Tundra let everyone know, including the two dogs. While Nero and Amanda still remained on their paws, with Naia and Sirius being close to them, everyone else laid down in the snow, as if there was going to be something to talk about.

"Nero, it's wonderful to see you!" Naia was the first one to tightly embrace her cousin, with him laughing delightfully, as if he had returned from the long journey and was receiving warm welcome. With Naia releasing him, Sirius patted his back and asked: "Nero, long time no see! I see you have brought your girlfriend with yourself!"

Looking at Amanda, who was actually being happy to be surrounded by the very friendly wolves, Nero introduced them to each other: "Amanda, this is my cousin Naia and her boyfriend Sirius. I am not laying to you - he IS my hero! I bet you are asking yourself how right now." The wolf being Nero's hero? Hero having the hero? Amanda was surprised.

"Alright, now we shall let Nero, Naia and Sirius talk about how he was saved by my sister and Sirius." Denahi said in the name of the entire pack, feeling like it was his turn to announce something. Even if he had no bigger position in the pack, he was playing a pivotal role in it. Not even Tundra minded that, but she said: "Thank you, Denahi."

With the other wolves gathered around, even if they had heard that story before, it was a rather engaging story that'd always be remembered over and over. All in all, Nero had the feel that it was him who was going to start so he did: "Amanda, this happened when you were still a young pup. It was around the time when Rodney and Kiana's puppies were given for adoption... I will never forgive that day..."

"For us, the day I was in this forest with my siblings, Sirius and I were talking casually to each other. These were the days when the two of us met not long ago." Naia continued where Nero stopped, wanting to give some information of her meeting Sirius. "But now it's on Nero."

"Thanks." Nero smiled to his beloved white cousin so he could move on with his narration: "I wanted to see Naia and the others that day, knowing that it had been a while since I have seen them, but I made a big mistake that day - I went to the forest all by myself. It was then when I was attacked by the hostile wolf who was not even the member of this pack!"

Amanda gasped on that, realizing that not only the injury he sustained from her ex was not the only one Nero had. There was the accident that occurred when she was only the young pup! But she didn't interrupt anyone, because Sirius was talking: "As Naia and I were talking, I heard Nero's screams in the distance. Of course, I didn't know him, but Naia did. We saved Nero from the clutches of that intruder. But the thing was - Nero was badly injured."

"I couldn't leave him to lie there injured. Sirius and I had taken him to his den." Naia continued, remembering visually these moments. The sole thought of her not saving Nero terrified her beyond. "Sirius saved his life after repelling that wolf. I had been taking care of him and gave him food to recover. The next morning, Nero was taken back to the town."

This was the ideal part for Nero to finish it by saying: "I was taken to the vet clinic to recover. It took me one week to fully recover. What I shall never forget was that Sirius is my hero, and I owe him my life. Sirius was not also my hero, but also became very well known and respected by my family members and relatives."

While the story was said in a nutshell, it was the tale for the wolves and the dogs to remember. Amanda couldn't believe in what kind of troubles her boyfriend had gotten himself into, but she was definitely amazed by his iron will for life. Leaning on his shoulder, Amanda whispered: "Now I see how strong you are from inside, Nero!"

Nero smiled slightly, nuzzling his girlfriend by her head. Looking at Sirius, who was more than pleased to reveal to the others about the heroic deeds of the last year, he stepped in front of the dog couple and just let them know: "Amanda, you will always have me, Naia or siblings to protect you from the harm of Alaskan wilderness."

Even if the black wolf, who was taller than Nero himself, seemed a bit frightening to Amanda at first, she now had the reason to trust him. Suddenly, Naia was seen looking around the wolves in the den and with her eyebrow raised, it came to Naia to say: "Say, has anyone seen Aki here?"

Much to the surprise of the others, the other wolves looked around themselves and indeed they had noticed that all this time Aki was not there. If he was not there, then where he could have been? Was he still hunting some prey, without knowing what was happening here?

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, as quick as flash, something ran past Amanda and Nero, and it was gone immediately. None of them could have seen what was that running up so fast. But the clue came in fast as Amanda looked around herself and gasped in shock, saying: "My bandanna! Nero, my bandanna is GONE!"

When the others looked at Amanda, they realized that her red bandanna was no longer around her neck. While being surprised at first, Nero started to laugh delightfully, much to Amanda's confusion. Looking around himself, Nero cheerfully said: "Alright, Aki! Stop fooling around and give Amanda her bandanna back!"

At first, there was the silence, but with the shuddering in the snowy bushes nearby, the young brown wolf that looked a lot like Kenai, only he had blue eyes, came out. He was holding Amanda's red bandanna in his mouth and with his comical frowning, he said: "Awwwww, Nero! You have spoiled my fun here!"

With his siblings looking at him mischievously, Aki laughed mischievously as well and nodded, knowing he had to give it back. He headed towards Amanda and as promised, gave her red bandanna back. Then he said: "No hard feelings, I just love stealing bandannas out of fun."

Amanda had her eyebrow raised on that line, while Nero and the other wolves around were smiling delightfully. Noticing that Amanda was not showing any kind of amusement at the moment, Nero just had to say: "He has that hobby ever since he was the puppy. First thing he saw was aunt Aleu's bandanna. He tried to untie it himself." At that point, the amusement on Amanda's face was seen.

As they were on the date in the den of the wolves, Nero and Amanda decided to spend the rest of their afternoon dating, with Nero promising he'd take her home before dinner. They spent the good part of the date walking around the territory, with Amanda gradually warming up to the wolves.

As the evening was knocking on the doors, Nero knew that he had to take Amanda home. Aleu and Kenai, who were observing them from the distance in case of protection, were happily awaiting them. Bidding farewell to Sirius, Orion, Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia, the two young lovebirds could have returned home.

Once on the beach, Aleu patted both Amanda and Nero by their backs, saying: "I am sure that you both had a wonderful day there!" Nero confirmed that by nuzzling his aunt whereas Amanda smiled cheerfully on that response. Kenai let them know: "If you ever feel like going there again, let us know." Both nodded.

With Aleu and Kenai heading back to the old boat, Nero had in mind to walk Amanda to her home. Of course, since they were both knowing this town well, in the matter of the minutes, both Amanda and Nero were in front of her house. The sun was setting on west.

"Nero, this special date of ours was so amazing!" Amanda let Nero know as she was rubbing her head against his chest. Being with the wolves was not a terrifying experience for her, but a wonderful one! "I hope we get to go there sometime soon!"

Of course they had to go there again and again, so Nero softly whispered in her ear: "We shall go there, if necessary, again and again." The idea of going there multiple times actually made her quite joyful. But as she was about to bid farewell to Nero and go home, Nero nervously spoke: "Amanda, may I admit you something?"

That tone, as if it was the most promising tone to describe ever, made Amanda turn around and say: "What is it, Nero?" Nero looked at her pretty face, in her pretty blue eyes, with the words forming in his mouth. It was now or never! And thankfully, he managed to say: "Amanda... I... I love you."

Amanda's eyes widened upon that response and she couldn't resist to ask: "You... you do? You mean it?" With her anticipating his response in excitement, Nero nodded with his head few times, as if he was unable to speak. Then, Amanda buried her head in Nero's chest tightly, sobbing out of the happiness as she was heard saying: "Oh, Nero! If you mean that so much... then I love you too! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

Nero was stroking her by her back, being finally satisfied that he managed to state out what he wanted for a long time. With Amanda parting herself from Nero, she couldn't just leave him go home by himself, but suggested: "Nero, want to share a dinner with me? And more important... you can sleep over here!"

That kind of invitation was something that he could have expected, but strangely enough, he wasn't. Now that they loved each other truly, that meant one thing: "I shall accept your offer!" With that said, Amanda led Nero to her house so she could share the dinner with him and let him sleep with her tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Comforting You In Illness

With Nero admitting his love towards Amanda, the thrills and the chills were spreading throughout both of their families, knowing that they were making the stronger bond between and the fact that their ancestors, once archenemies, were going to be closer to each other than ever before.

Sure, Nero had been receiving lots of praise from his relatives, but there were two of his relatives he wanted to have word with - the ones from where it all this started. And that were none other else than his grandfather, the hero of Nome, and his mate - Balto and Jenna.

"You have really come to the right dogs to discuss about this, Nero!" Balto called his grandson cheerful, wrapping his leg around his shoulder as he was seeing them in Rosy's house. "Tell us everything that your heart desires and we can help you!" Jenna also seemed energetic and cheerful as ever.

Nero watched them proudly, and at the same time, shyly, as he was a bit clueless from where to start first. But he came to speak up: "Grandma Jenna, grandpa Balto... I have been thinking, Amanda and I have been doing really well for the last few months and I believe we are heading towards the point of no return... I hope you get me."

Jenna smiled on what was Nero trying to say so she responded: "I can say that the way you're approaching Amanda with love is fascinatingly well. Though never rush with your relationship, step by step that is!" That advice was seeming to be accurate logically.

Also, looking at his grandparents, he was wondering how both of them were equally aged. Then he remembered that he was around double the age of Amanda's current age. It really urged him to ask this question: "I just can't believe that I'm double the age older than Amanda. Never thought that'd be the thing."

That made Jenna raise her eyebrow, and eventually smile, as she wrapped her paw around Nero's back and let him know: "Just look at me and Balto. You'd never say we're elderly dogs, but that we are sled dogs actively in duty, right? What can you come up with this?" Watching his grandparents, Nero was not giving away any answers.

"Just to let you know, it is not the age, it is the mileage." Balto laughed cheerfully as he was patting his grandson's back. That made sense a lot to Nero, seeing that the age was not mattering at all. Just the way how his grandparents had aged was incredible... as if they were half the age younger than they were.

Later on, that same day, as Balto and Nero were hanging out like any other grandfather and grandson were doing, they were watching on the beach how Dingo's team, or now formally being Kassan's team, were training for the upcoming season. The reason why it was Kassan's team was because Dingo and Dana, along with the other teammates but Tayer, had retired from the sled service.

"You know how different my life would have been if I had been an official sled dog." Balto let Nero know, looking how these young dogs were training hard to achieve the places in the sled team. No worries, Kassan and Harath were going to make in into the team. Tayer was the part of that team for a good while.

"I believe you, grandpa Balto. Just to think how no one would ever say that you are elderly now." Nero joked on his grandfather's account, with Balto accepting the joke. Looking at the the dogs on the beach, the other three ones were Sarah, Atta and Ian, the latter two being the daughter and the son of Shira and Yang. Both of them were quite eager to become sled dogs. "We can go see them when they are done."

And truth to Nero's words, they were actually done with their daily training. Spotting Atta and Ian resting with each other in the snow down there, Nero beckoned to his grandfather to come. Eventually the two young siblings spotted them coming.

"Hey, you two, nice practice run you have done!" Nero gave the compliment to two of his cousins there. There was also Shen, Atta and Ian's older sister, who had no desires into being a sled dog. Putting his paws on their backs, Nero furthermore said: "Keep it up, the bright future awaits you!"

Atta just laughed it off out of fun by saying: "Come on, Nero! The season won't start till in September!" Also, Balto laughed a bit upon hearing what was the youthful dog saying by adding: "You may not take this all seriously, but Nero does his best to support you." Ian and Atta both blushed.

Ian then stopped blushing for a short while by saying: "Nero, I just hope that I am going to make it into the team... But besides that, how are you doing with Amanda?" He knew it that he was going to be asked just that. Truth to be said, they were doing great with each other, being boyfriend and girlfriend to each other... But the thing was...

"Amanda and I are doing well with each other. Just I haven't seen her in days, mostly to support you two for this." He wasn't lying. Giving some moralistic kind of support was something Nero'd always give to the ones who need it. Atta broke the silence by saying: "Then what are you waiting for? Go see how she does!"

Even Ian agreed with his older sister by saying: "If she means a lot to you, then you should go see it." Not wanting to rush the things yet, hoping to tell Amanda why he hadn't seen her in days, he looked at his grandfather. But like his cousins, he was like: "I must agree with what they are saying." Three to one, he had to see Amanda, at least today or tomorrow.

"Okay, okay. I shall go see her tomorrow early in the morning. You all have my word." Nero finally decided. He didn't visit her in days, and was now asking himself... "She's my girlfriend! What am I doing to myself! I hope she is not going to resent me..." The others around him welcomed his decision.

The next day...

As soon as he was finished with his breakfast, Nero bolted out of his house in order to go see Amanda. But as he left the house, he surprisingly came across Jenna and as Balto had told her about Nero's plans, she just went to ask him: "I take it you're going to visit Amanda, yeah?" Nero nodded.

"No worries, I'll come with you and make sure that there's nothing that'd go wrong." Jenna continued with a warm grandmotherly smile towards her grandson, patting him by his back. Nero blushed slightly by his grandmother's affection and just said: "Oh well, grandma Jenna. Let's go see Amanda."

With nothing else to be said, both Jenna and Nero decided to head towards Amanda's place. On their way to there, Nero was thinking and thinking, something that was tingling in his mind. Being unable to keep it for himself anymore, Nero looked at Jenna and asked her that question: "Grandma Jenna... when you and Balto were in relationship before my dad was born... were there these days when Balto wasn't seeing you?"

Thankfully, judging by Jenna's face, he was knowing that her answer was going to be relieving, with Jenna responding: "Don't worry, my dear Nero. There were the days I wasn't seeing your grandfather, but I have never resented him for a such thing. Don't be afraid, Amanda won't resent you!" Her words seemed perfectly soothing for him.

"Oh well, now I can say that I feel much more relieved, grandma." Nero nuzzled Jenna out of affection, being at least happy that his black thoughts were no longer in his head. Suddenly, they saw the white female dog passing next to them, right towards Amanda's place. Nero instantly recognized her.

"Noir, hey!" Nero called Noir, Amanda's younger sister. Just as he expected, Noir turned around and greeted Nero upon seeing him. But the look on her face wasn't showing any happiness at the moment, but some kind of distress. Nero and Jenna both could have noticed that, but Nero was faster: "Noir? What's wrong? You seem distressed."

And then, Noir revealed to him why by answering: "I'm going to Amanda... I don't know if you have heard, but Amanda's ill! She's been dealing with high fever and cough." Upon hearing what was not right with Amanda, the look on Nero's face was showing the utter shock.

"No... no... Amanda!" Nero at first refused to accept that fact, but now that his girlfriend was ill... he couldn't stand there anymore so he was rushing towards Amanda's place. Noir and Jenna looked at each other quite amazed, seeing how fast Nero could go. They followed him to Amanda's.

In the matter of the seconds, they were there, at Amanda's doorstep, watching how Nero was going inside. Eventually, with seconds passing, both Noir and Jenna decided to follow him inside. They knew how upset he was at this state.

As Nero entered Amanda's house, he was looking everywhere around the living room to make sure where his girlfriend was. Of course, it came to him to bolt his sight straight at Amanda's bed, where he noticed that the blanket was quite bumped up, meaning she was in there.

"Amanda, are you awake?" Nero asked her, hoping for the best of his girlfriend. At this state, he was literally worried that she'd be in a much worse state. Though, upon asking her, he received a response in the form of coughing before being able to understand: "Hey, Nero... Yes, I am..." Then she coughed some more.

Coming to her, she was laying on her side as she was coughing. While being covered in blanket, the tired look on her face was saying that she was exhausted from coughing. She just said: "I... I don't feel well, Nero... This cough has been irritating me for days..." But that didn't stop him from laying down in the bed with her, much to her surprise. She responded: "Nero, I may get you ill!..." She coughed again.

But now that Jenna and Noir had entered the house, none of that was mattering to him, causing him to say: "I don't care, Amanda. If I get ill, then I shall share the same pain as you do. I want to be by your side as you recover." Amanda looked at him literally surprised while Jenna and Noir had these kinds of smiles that made them gasp in joy.

Knowing that she was ill, Amanda at least was able to move closer to Nero so she could rub her head against his chest. But Nero's face was showing some kind of distress, as if there was something he had to say. But it was Noir who revealed that: "Nero, I know this is between you and Amanda, but why the long face?"

Saying "long face" made Noir actually feel embarrassed, as if she had said some kind of profanity. Thankfully, none of them was looking that way. Nero knew what her sister was trying to say so he spoke to Amanda: "Amanda... you know how we haven't seen each other for days... I'm sorry for that. I really am, it's just that some of my cousins are going to be the sled dogs so I was giving them moral support all this time."

And of course, knowing how big his family tree was, Amanda was touched by Nero's apology, but he was not mad at him. She just smiled as she was rubbing his chest again by saying: "Don't be sorry, Nero. I understand that very well. They need your support now." It could be said that Nero exhaled in utter relief.

"Just don't think that Amanda got ill because you haven't seen her in days." Jenna let her grandson know and despite Amanda coughing after accepting Nero's words, she found Jenna's line quite funny enough to make her laugh. Then again, she was coughing, with Nero embracing her and saying: "There, there..."

As he was embracing her and while Noir and Jenna were looking compassionately at their sister and grandson respectively, the dog doors were heard creaking, revealing two guests. As much as Amanda was adored by Steele, there was no denial that he was one of the guests, accompanied by Elizabeth respectively.

"Oh, we have guests here?" Steele asked upon entering his daughter's house, not really expecting the guests, especially not Jenna. Though he could expect at least one of Amanda's siblings there. Trying again, Steele coughed and said: "Hello Noir, Jenna... I have come to see how is Amanda doing."

"Amanda is dealing with the illness now, dad." Noir let her father know, letting him pass to Amanda's bed, while Elizabeth sat between Jenna and Noir, saying: "You know how impacted Steele is feeling now? You know how much he adores Amanda, Jenna?"

Jenna took a short glance as Amanda was rubbing her father's chest while he was embracing her carefully, ignoring her cough, as if it didn't matter to him whether he was going to get ill himself or not. Looking back at Elizabeth, Jenna added: "As much as Nero does it."

While Steele could have seen that Nero was Amanda's side, at first being a bit surprised, Elizabeth didn't notice Amanda wasn't alone there. Walking to the bed, now she could have spotted how Nero was taking care of her daughter, so she said: "Nero, what a surprise to see you here!"

Nero, while blushing from the presence of both her parents, did his best to remain confident enough to leave one good impression on them. They were already in the loving relationship, but they weren't still going above when it came to love. Basically, Nero just said: "Well, Amanda is my girlfriend, I didn't want to leave her alone here."

This was the obvious sign for both her parents so Lizzy decided to head straight to her mate and whispered something in his ear. Steele's face turned into surprised expression into that, but eventually it was revealed to be pleasant surprise, with the benevolent smile on his face stretching from one cheek to another.

Amanda, while not being able to hear what they said, could at least ask what was going on by saying: "Mom, dad, what's all this about?" But none of them responded to her, instead, Steele kept smiling benevolently and just let his daughter know: "Oh, nothing... just how this reminds your mom when we were dating each other."

But Amanda knew that Elizabeth was saying something else, something that was including Nero and Amanda's relationship, as if it was going to get upgraded over the time. But she didn't want to argue with her parents as she was dealing with the bad cough so she just said: "Oh well... if you say so..."

Both Nero and Amanda were knowing what they were saying, but Nero was not going to let himself get fooled about this. What if both Steele and Elizabeth were meaning something like his relationship with Amanda was going to get few steps further and eventually turn into the new chapters of their lives.

Looking at Jenna, who had some kind of mischievous smile on her face, with Noir doing the same thing, Nero couldn't let this slip out so he was saying: "Grandma Jenna, I think that I know what they mean. Do you think that I caught them in their minds?" But Jenna's face was not letting out that mischievous smile of her face.

"I don't know, Nero. It is on you two to find it out!" Jenna responded, leaving Nero to find the right words to use in order to leave a good impression in front of Amanda's parents. Sure, they were relying on him, but even this kind of reliance could be a bit unstable when put on test.

Looking at Amanda, who was doing her best not to cough into her boyfriend's face so she'd not spread her illness, Nero was finally able to say: "Amanda, I know you don't resent me for not seeing you in days. Truth is... hadn't you been ill now, I'd have asked you to for the third date. But I guess I should wait till you recover."

Now that she heard how her boyfriend wanted to ask her out again, she felt quite flattered by that offer. Moving her head to his chest, she was rubbing it again and she said: "Nero... I know it'd mean a lot to both of us... but even if this isn't the real date out... being with you makes my heart melt..."

After she coughed again, she was resting her head on his chest. Feeling a bit embarrassed to be in that position, Nero looked around and noticed how the others were smiling in an approval for his next action. It was simple, he wrapped his paws around her and started cradling her by his side.

Then, the other four dogs in the house got on all of their fours and were ready to leave the house. Though, that did catch Nero's attention so he asked them: "Where are you going now? I'm just doing my best to take care of her!"

And indeed, the others knew that very well. Elizabeth was knowing it the best so without any doubts, she just said: "We shall leave you two lovebirds be. After all, if you love Amanda so much, then we believe we can leave you two alone, no?" With that said, she followed Steele, Noir and Jenna outside.

Once these dogs had left the house, it was obvious that Nero and Amanda knew what her parents were whispering to each other. The secret couldn't be kept anymore. Amanda was the first one to speak: "Nero, I believe you know what my parents are trying to tell us."

Of course, he could not argue against Amanda. It was obvious that he had to tell her what he had in mind. To make sure no one was eavesdropping out of "accident", Nero looked straight into Amanda's eyes and started: "Amanda, you know how I wanted to ask you out for the third date." She nodded in response, knowing that pretty well.

Exhaling and inhaling few more times, it was on Nero to say: "It seems that this cannot be surprise anymore. The thing is... Amanda, have you ever thought to be my mate?" After he said that, he kept looking into her eyes, but the anxiety was starting to brew inside his body.

Thankfully, for Nero, Amanda smiled sweetly and licked Nero's cheek. Although she was weak to ooze the euphoria, she was quite joyful upon that. Then she just said: "Nero, we have been doing great with each other. And yes, I'd love to be your mate! But the thing is: we should let my parents know about it."

He couldn't argue against that. If it was going to be like that, then Nero was going to talk with Steele and Elizabeth about it. Knowing that Steele was no longer the enemy of his entire family, he was hoping for the best. Same with Elizabeth, knowing how caring and motherly she was. Then he said: "Alright. When the proper time comes, we shall ask them at once."

With that said, seeing how her boyfriend was confident about her father, she embraced him once more and he wrapped his paws around her again to cradle her by his side. As the two lovedogs were enjoying each other's company, Steele, Elizabeth, Noir and Jenna were observing them from outside, doing their best not to pass out of cuteness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Heirloom

Eventually, the time went on and of course, Amanda recovered from her illness. Over the next few weeks, the summer, as long as it could last, came to its' end and it all came to the new snow to fall, starting the season for the mail deliveries from the dog services.

Now that he had multiple cousins in two different teams as the sled dogs, Nero was happy enough that some of them, Kassan, Harath, Atta and Ian, had managed to become the sled dogs under the same team. Also, Amanda could cheer on her stepsiblings Taiga, Rodney, Sarah and Tayer being in sled teams.

Because Nero had the intention to ask Amanda to be his mate for the third date, which was delayed, it was revealed that Amanda should let her parents know about that first. As if there was some kind of surprise not only for Amanda, but also for Nero.

With the beginning of the fall, it was a chilly morning for Nero, who was walking through the streets with his brother-in-law Rodney, who had been a sled dog for a good while in the team. Rodney was heard talking: "After all, having dad's blood flowing in my veins made my dream come true!"

Nero, seeing Rodney as his older brother, patted his back out of support by saying: "And you were chasing that dream hard, knowing that you believe in yourself, weren't you?" Of course, why wouldn't Rodney believe in himself to become one of the fastest sled dogs in the entire town of Nome?

"Of course I did! If Tayer could, why couldn't I, Taiga or Sarah chase that dream too!?" Rodney laughed on that statement, seeing nothing bad coming from Nero. As they were talking, the young black male dog was coming towards them. It was very clear to both Nero and Rodney who that was - Geed.

"Oh, hey there Geed!" Rodney cheerfully greeted his youngest step-brother, who was seeming quite out of joy himself too. Only he had a message to deliver, not to Rodney though, but to Nero. First off, he said: "Hey guys! I just came here to let you, Nero, know that my mom and dad want to talk to you."

This had be it, Nero thought to himself, Amanda has finally told to her parents about their eventual romantic night. The surprise is coming soon, he continued. Looking at Geed, Nero said quite confidently: "I am going there immediately. Sorry if I have to leave, Rod."

Rodney just smiled and said: "Why to be sorry? It's a great thing that my dad and Elizabeth have something for you to say, don't they?!" He was right, no need to argue with him about that. So all that Nero could do was to nod to Geed and Rodney and to head towards Steele's.

Once that he was there, he could have felt Amanda's scent there, indicating her presence inside her house. He still had that good feeling brewing inside him. Something good just had to happen once he was going to get inside. Wasting no longer time, Nero took a deep breath and headed into the house.

Now that he was in the house, he could have already spotted three black dogs in front of the fireplace, recognizing them instantly - Steele, Elizabeth and Amanda. Spotting their guest, the smiles on their faces stretched from one cheek to the another.

"Nero! It's great to see you!" Amanda said quite joyfully as she headed to embrace her boyfriend, with him doing the same so he could enjoy the touch of his love. He replied to her: "It's wonderful to see you too, Amanda!" With the joy coming from them both, Steele and Elizabeth watched that scenery in delight.

Then, Steele finally spoke: "Alright, you two. Now come closer, as there's something we have to talk about!" That offer couldn't have been denied so both young lovedogs came to her parents and settled down between them, Amanda next to Steele and Nero next to Elizabeth. Steele said: "Now that we know you two are planning to seal your relationship, there's something you need to know."

Of course, since it was no longer a surprise, it was at least good from them to approve something like that. What kind of surprise was going to await them this time? Thankfully, Elizabeth was able to say: "In order for you two to seal your relationship the most proper way possible, there is the family tradition coming from my side, which is going to make this sealing memorable."

Now that the family tradition was taken in account, this should be good. This should be something to remember for. Of course, Amanda's curiosity was too strong to be held so it was on her to say: "And what is that family tradition of yours, mom?"

Just as she was expecting, Elizabeth was happy to hear that question coming from her daughter. Elizabeth happily continued: "When my mother was on her romantic night, she was wearing the family heirloom - the purple collar with rubies engraved on it. My great grandmother, or the grandmother of my mother, wore the same collar on her romantic night. Then the grandmother of hers wore it..."

And basically, it was on Steele to finish: "Your mother wishes to let you know that you're the next to wear it on your romantic night with Nero." Amanda gasped in utter surprise upon hearing that, her wearing a wealthy collar?! As much as she loved to hear that, she asked once again: "But do I have to wear it from then on?"

Both Steele and Elizabeth were pretty alright with her question, with Elizabeth saying: "No, you only wear it for your romantic night. If you wish to wear it, then you may. You may give it to a friend of yours, as long as she's in relationship with your brothers, alright?" Amanda nodded in affirmation.

Hearing all this, Nero was curious enough to ask: "Elizabeth, since Amanda is the first one to wear that collar, does that mean that your mother was the first one to wear it despite her having siblings, if she had any?" And much to his surprise, Lizzy replied: "In fact that is true! My mother was the first of her siblings to find a love of her life! Though as much as I remember, she has less siblings then Amanda."

With Nero nodding in approval, being glad to know about that interesting family heritage of hers, Amanda just asked: "When do I get the heirloom? Is it here somewhere?"

Steele and Elizabeth both smiled to each other in a such delightful way, then they looked at her and just said: "Oh yes it is! If you two plan to seal your relationship anytime soon, I'm going to bring it to you now, Amanda!" As if the things couldn't get any easier!

Much to the delight of these two lovedogs, Amanda leaned on Nero's shoulder and sighed in content, being so glad that she was going to get the heirloom and the fact that she and Nero were going to seal their relationship at last! While Steele was proudly watching then, Elizabeth headed to her owner's room to find the heirloom.

But, two minutes later, the gasping and the screaming came from the bedroom and all three down there were alarmed by that scream, with Steele barking: "LIZZY?!" Making their way through, Amanda, Nero and Steele rushed to the bedroom upstairs.

Once they were in the bedroom, they had found Lizzy by her owner's bed, with the closet being fully opened and the violet box in front of her. She was inhaling and exhaling in shock and awe. As if she had seen something terrifying that scarred her for life!

"Lizzy!" Steele rushed to his mate and grabbed her by her shoulders as she buried her head into his chest. Something was not right, even if Nero and Amanda came closer. Something was not right, and looking at the violet box, it contained some old photos, but the heirloom was not inside!

"Mom... mom, what happened?!" Amanda asked her mother as she was feeling that something bad had indeed happened. Were these old photos that scared her out of the fur. Taking the look at the photos, they were looking quite normal, but then... "I left it... I left the heirloom home! I cannot believe it I switched boxes!"

While Amanda had no clue what her mother was talking about, taking in account that this was her home, Nero and Steele realized what she was trying to say. Being faster, Nero asked: "You say that you left your heirloom back in the town of Nenana?!" As if it couldn't get any worse, Elizabeth weakly nodded.

Then, Amanda was getting what just happened, so she gasped in shock, realizing that town was miles and miles on the east of their home! Nero looked down in disappointment totally, seeing how his chances to become mates with Amanda were decreasing. Even Steele asked: "Lizzy, what are we going to do now? Shall we let them...?"

While Elizabeth was trying her best not to cry, trying to keep her dignity, she looked at her mate and just said: "We should let them choose about this... but it is not going to be the same..." Even if nothing went wrong with this, the chances weren't that promising.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, I may be insane by this, but..." Nero suddenly called her, seeing that there were no chances to miss now, he just had to use the final card down his sleeves(?) and looking at Amanda, Steele and Elizabeth, he muttered: "I'm going to Nenana. I'm going to retrieve your heirloom. I'm going to bring back what belongs to your family!"

These were the words that actually managed to trigger the three dogs in Nero's presence. What was he saying?! Going all the way to the town of Nenana to retrieve Elizabeth's heirloom?! All this journey for the precious collar?! Even Amanda had to ask: "Nero? Are you sure you want to go all the way there?"

But at that point, Nero was determined enough to do the most impossible things on this world. Looking sincerely at Amanda, Nero inhaled and exhaled, eventually saying: "Yes, Amanda. I am sure. I am going to that town and bring here what belongs to your family. Your mother would be happy to have heirloom back, wouldn't she?"

At that moment, Elizabeth was literally touched by these words and without anymore words, she rushed through and suddenly embraced Nero tightly, whispering: "Oh, Nero. You really don't have to do this... but if you are determined enough to do it, thank you! I wish you all the best if you're going."

As she released him, Steele made it to the center of attention, wanting to show that he was still present in this house. Putting his paw around Nero's back, he looked in his eyes determinedly and said: "If I were as young as you are, Nero, I'd come with you... I think I have my journey of life."

Of course, knowing how much Steele adored her, Amanda headed to embrace her father, whispering with the whisper as soft as the feather was: "Don't worry, dad. You should stay with mom here, she needs the comfort." It could be also said that Amanda wanted to go, but knew that it might not be likely.

Then she looked at Nero, with her eyes full of questions. The main one, which was forming in her mind, came to her to say: "But don't tell me you're going alone there... I wish I can go with you, but... I don't think I can handle the wilderness... I'm sorry..." Then she looked like as if she had made a decision that was going to cost their relationship badly.

"No, Amanda." Nero spoke, with her looking at him. In fact, Nero put his paw under her chin so she could look at him better. Full of confidence at that point, he spoke: "Don't blame yourself. I must agree that you should be staying home here. But don't worry, I know exactly who is going to help me!"

Then Amanda gasped in surprise and in relief, knowing that the love of her life was not going to go all the way there by himself and in process, let something terrible happen to him. With him releasing her chin, Nero looked at the others in the house and finished by saying: "This is it, the journey that I shall embark on soon... but not alone."

While they were wondering who were going to be companions on his journey, Nero already turned on his paws and rushed downstairs all the way to the doors, leaving the house. He was not lying - he had someone in mind to bring onto the journey; his wolf cousins... they could handle the wilderness very well.

But on his way to the old boat on the beach, two voices called him - two familiar voices, saying: "Nero!" and "Nero, wait!" Both male voices and both of them belonged to the dogs he had been with before - Rodney and Geed. Looking at them, he felt like as if he was in the life-threatening situation, with the precious time being wasted.

"Nero, hold on, what's the rush!?" Rodney was faster, being by Nero's side much before than Geed was. While Rodney was puzzled a bit about Nero's sudden change of behavior, Geed was able to notice something was just not right, causing him to ask: "Nero? What happened? What did my mom and dad to with you and Amanda?"

Knowing that he was good with both of them, seeing Rodney as the brother figure ever since he and Kiana became close friends, and the fact that Geed was dating Amber, he couldn't do anything else but to let them know, starting with: "Geed, as you were asking, here's what happened..."

Surprisingly, he was able to recall everything and tell them the entire story in a pretty short amount, Geed and Rodney were looking at each other, surprised by that scenery happening at their father's house. Then, Nero turned around and just said: "Now if you excuse me, I must go tell my wolf cousins about this!"

But then, he felt that the paw was placed on his shoulder and turning around, he noticed it was Rodney who placed it, with a pretty determined look on his face, saying: "Even if you're going to ask them, I'm coming with you on this journey. Don't stop me, I have been growing up in the wild and I know how to handle the Alaskan wilderness."

Suddenly, Geed came closer and being equally determined, he just said: "Then I'm coming with you. Even if this isn't a journey for me, you must know that it's something that belongs to my dear mother. I don't want to see her weep for something that belongs to her. I don't want to see her being drown in sadness!"

Rodney was considering to object at that, but knowing that Geed could be a little bit too stubborn, he couldn't do anything to stop him. Looking back at Nero, all he had to ask was: "So... what do we do now?" He was awaiting for that question.

Instead of rushing onto the journey, Nero just calmly said: "First, we go to my wolf cousins in their den. We'll have to go to the old boat to let my uncle Kenai or aunt Aleu to lead us there. Then we see who's going to come with us. Basically... let us go!" Obviously, they were going to the old boat, with Nero leading the way.

Once reaching the old boat, Aleu was there, with Nero asking her if she could take them to Tundra's den, wanting to let her and the others know about the potential journey. Nothing was revealed to Aleu yet, as Nero was fearing that she'd tell Yukon and he'd possibly had to stay in Nome. Thankfully, they managed to reach the den quickly.

Then, the voice asked: "Nero?! Is that really you?" It was Aki, and upon seeing the look on Nero's face, he knew that there was something he had to say, but was willing to tell the others about it, knowing that it'd make no sense to repeat the same thing over and over, so he asked: "Aki, mind if you gather the others here? It's urgent!"

While Aki didn't smile, as he usually would, he just said calmly: "There's no need to gather the others, because they're already in here!" And truth to be said, the other wolves of this den were there. Sirius came out of the cave, only to dearly see his close friend again. Naia was following in fast, being accompanied by her white puppy Frost. She was around two months old by now.

"Nero! It's good to see you!" Naia said cheerfully as she headed towards her cousin, with Frost playfully following her mother. Seeing Nero, the little puppy just said: "Mama! This wolf looks just like papa!" While that made some of the canines present laugh, Naia stroke her daughter with her paw, saying: "Now, now, Frost. I shall let you know better of him if you want. But it seems that something is urgent as I heard..."

Aki looked back at his sister and cousin, suddenly recalling why Nero had come here. Just wanting to let his sister know, he said: "It feels like as if the town of Nome is in trouble." Close enough, Nero thought to himself. Close enough, Aki. It allowed Nero to say: "Let me tell what's so urgent..."

With Aleu being present there, she and the others were listening to what Nero was speaking, even if Rodney and Geed had to listen to it again. Again, surprisingly, it didn't take him too much to tell them all what was he telling them. In the end, all that he hoped was: "If only there was any of you who'd help me go there."

When he was finished, now all that he could hope was at least one of his wolf friends or cousins to come with him. But since Naia was close to him, it was Sirius who came closer to them and just said: "If you need a companion, then I am going with you, Nero." Immediately, Naia followed: "If you are going, Sirius, I'm coming along."

Aleu, listening to this entire story and hearing her daughter's determination, walked up to her and said: "Naia, are you sure you can handle going there by yourself? After all, you are the youngest. Not that I am stopping you to go there." Indeed, Aleu wanted to leave Naia choose by herself about this.

Naia leaned closer to her mother to nuzzle her in an approval, muttering: "Yes, mama. I am sure about this." Then, the little puppy Frost climbed on Naia's paw and asked: "Mama, can I go with you on this journey? Please, please!" The little white wolf puppy, who was as white as Naia, but had that same eyes as Aniu had, was so hard not to resist.

As much as he wanted to be with her daughter and with her other puppies, Naia confidently responded with: "I'm sorry, Frost. You'll stay here with your aunt Tundra and uncles Aki and Denahi, along with your siblings. You'll also have grandma Aleu and grandpa Kenai to look after you." Frost, a little bit, sad, nodded and said: "Okay, mama."

But Nero heard that Naia was saying her siblings would be looking after them, so he had to ask: "So, your siblings won't be coming?". At that moment, Aki spoke: "I think it is better that we don't risk ourselves by going too much. The five of you are enough." But all that was need was to hear Aleu.

While she didn't like to leave her nephew to go there by himself, knowing that there were his parents to discuss about this, along with Rodney and Geed's parents. Confidently, Aleu let him know: "Nero, you know I'll have to talk to your father and mother about this? Same to you too, Rodney, Geed."

Knowing that there was no point to argue with Aleu, Nero, Rodney and Geed all nodded with their heads to show what they were thinking. But when Sirius asked this: "So, we won't be going today?" Truth was, Nero didn't intend to go today immediately, but...: "Let us see how this talk with my parents will go and then you'll be let known. In a few days!"

With Sirius and Naia knowing that they were going on a journey with Nero, Geed and Rodney, the three dogs could peacefully return to the town of Nome, following Aleu. While they were walking, Aleu smiled slightly as she was saying: "I must admit, Nero. You really possess a wolf spirit deep inside yourself." With that being said, Nero blushed.

And as said, Nero had in mind to set off on that journey in a day or two. All in all, he decided to be the second day to go instead, knowing that the members of his family and relatives were talking about Nero's journey, whether that was right thing to do or a mere foolishness?

"Nero, I don't know if we should let you go there." Yukon was speaking as he was thinking what to do about Nero's decision to go into the remote town of the sole heart of Alaska. Him, Yin, Yang, Kiana, Amber and some others were gathered in Nero's house to talk about it. "Even if you have chosen your allies, it's dangerous out there."

Knowing that he was not going to be let on that journey easily, Nero decided to stay calm as he knew how the stakes were high if he angered his father, so he said: "Dad, I know that you and mom are worried for me ever since that wolf attack, but know that Naia and Sirius are going to be on my side! It could be a journey that'd end up helping me get rid of that trauma."

With Yin looking at her son, trying to stay herself all this time, she placed her paw around his shoulders and said: "Nero, my dear son, you have been through a lot during your life, with some of your incidents going wrong. None of us wants you to be endangered for life." This all seemed like his chances were thinning.

But then, two of the guests in this house, Rodney and Geed being among them, decided to step in for once so they said: "Yin, Yukon. I know how deeply worried you are for Nero, but know this - I have grown up in the wilderness of Alaska and let us not forget that I have him by his side if anything goes wrong!"

With the confidence being strong in his tone, this was plenty for the parents to decide whether they should let Nero go or not. They turned around and talked to each other, quite silent so Nero couldn't hear them. Geed, placing the paw on Nero's back, just said: "Shira allowed Rodney to go, so did my parents to me, albeit it wasn't really easy. I'd not go on it if we didn't have the ones who know the wilderness."

Now everything that Nero was hoping for was that Geed's hopes would come true, with Nero setting of on a journey. But once seeing his parents coming, the looks on their faces were actually looking quite promising and even Yukon said: "We have decided - if you truly care for your goal on that journey, then you may go, my son."

With that being said, Nero didn't waste a second to embrace his parents, happily exclaiming: "Mom! Dad! Thank you so much for letting me go there!" After embracing his parents, Yang came closer to embrace his nephew, whispering: "Stay strong, my nephew, you'll see what this journey is going to tell you!"

And of course, Kiana and Amber came to embrace their brother, with Kiana saying: "As long as you are absent, I shall do my best to take care of little Neve." Rodney pretty much appreciated that, embracing his beloved mate. Amber, after embracing Nero, came to embrace Geed and said: "Let us hope that we shall go on where we shall stop tomorrow." No doubts, Geed was touched by her affection.

The next morning...

As the sun was rising on the east, so was the journey about to begin. Naia and Sirius, being accompanied by Kenai, who escorted them to the closest houses of the town, were telling him that they shall return safely, which was making Kenai feel safer, knowing how much he adored his pretty white wolf daughter.

Speaking of the dogs who were about to set on the journey, Geed was bidding farewell to his mother, telling her that there was nothing to worry about. Rodney was embracing Shira, saying that he was going to use his wildlife experiences there. Despite her worries, she was losing no trust in her son. The siblings of Geed and Rodney were there to bid him farewell.

Nero was bidding farewell to his parents, Yang and his sisters, with Kiana having her pups there to bid farewell to their uncle, Neve being one of them, before they headed to bid farewell to their father. Eventually, it came to Balto and Jenna to bid farewell to their grandson.

"After all, Nero, you do possess that spirit your grandfather Balto has - the spirit of the wolf." Jenna wisely let her grandson know as she was giving him a tight hug. When it was Balto's turn, he placed his paw on his shoulder and said: "I wish I could go with you, but it seems that I'm not that young to go on journeys anymore."

After hugging his grandfather, Nero was about to bid farewell to the others, when suddenly... "Nero! Wait, wait!" How could he have forgotten Amanda?! Out of the all dogs, she meant to him a lot, yet he forgot to bid farewell to her! As she was running towards him, she almost collided into his chest, but thankfully, ended up nuzzling him.

"Nero, before you go... take this." Amanda whispered to his ear and wondering what was "this" meaning, Amanda bowed down and let her red bandanna slip down her neck. She managed to grab it with her jaws and placed it around Nero's neck. Then she nuzzled him once again, with Nero saying: "Amanda... thank you." That made him embrace her.

With him being in her embrace, Amanda whispered to him: "Be safe, my love... be strong... once you return home, the two of us are going to be the happiest dogs in the entire world!" Her words weren't a lie, because it all would go to the point that Amanda adored him so much. With them parting from each other, the other dogs present were waving them farewell.

"Nero, my nephew! Hold on tight! Your mother, father and the rest of your family have faith in you!" Yang shouted to him across the street, wanting to let Nero know that the journey of life was ahead of him. He just yelled back in response: "I know, uncle Yang! I KNOW!" Then he and the others were finally able to leave the town.

With the dogs and wolves leaving the town for the journey ahead of them, Amanda was leaning on her father's shoulder and she just whispered: "Oh, dad... I'm going to miss them all these days, but Nero mostly..." Seeing how emotional his daughter was now, he embraced her and whispered softly: "I know, I know..."

Meanwhile, at the canines who were starting their journey...

As they were nearing to the forest where the wolves were living, Nero was making sure that everything was in a pristine condition and that everything was settled. Realizing that he had forgot to ask Elizabeth about her old house, he asked Geed: "Hey, has your mom told you where her old house in Nenana is?"

Thankfully, with Geed being reliable source, he smiled proudly and just said: "Of course I did! Her house is the second one on the left after the train station when we get there. It has the been built out of the quality spruce from the parts there." Seeing that he indeed asked her, Nero just added: "Right. Now we are onto our journey with enough information."

Though, they had to take a small break from the journey as Naia and Sirius had to bid farewell to their siblings and pups, letting them know that this journey was going to go smooth as long as their hopes were high and as long as they had each other. All in all, they were ready to go.

With the days going through as they were heading towards the east, as the town of Nenana was taking few days away from their hometown, the blizzards here and there would try to slow the canines down, but their hopes and joys of this journeys were not faltering. For the most of the time.

"You know, I'm actually glad that I bailed myself out of the sled service for a short time." Rodney was telling his companions the story about him being out for a few days. They were dining some of the prey Naia and Sirius were able to hunt down, just near the town of Galena, close to the river Yukon. "It has helped Timber a lot!"

Geed, who was not looking like he was enjoying his meal, being used to the home food and so, was interested by that statement so he had to ask: "And how's that it helped Timber?" Just as he was expecting, Rodney was always able to respond to his stepbrother, by saying: "Simple, since he didn't make it in the same team as Titanium, all he needs is someone from the other team to be out. And I definitely hope that he has a place for a short time before officially becoming a sled dog!"

Smiling on that, Nero remembered that Timber was dating one of his cousins, so he added: "Let us not forget that Tenana had to do something with that. In fact, she's been encouraging him to carry on and in fact, he ended up liking my cousin!" Naia and Sirius exchanged the surprised glances with each other.

"Uggghhhh, I don't think I can eat this anymore." Geed, who hadn't been enjoying the prey his wolf companions caught, stopped eating it. He didn't realize that Rodney and Nero didn't enjoy it as well, but they weren't complaining, yet kept eating. Rodney looked at Geed and said: "Geed, have you asked yourself how do we stand with this wildlife food?"

Looking back at his older stepbrother, Geed was wondering what was Rodney talking about. With Rodney's face turning into a bit pained one, as if he recalled something terrible, Rodney spoke: "While you Geed grew up under human's care and had tons of fresh food, I had to hunt the food for myself when I was growing up. I was living the wolf's life unlike you."

Even if Rodney said short amount of words, Geed was coming to his senses that Rodney was not talking some weird nonsense, but something that Rodney was dealing with in his puppy days. He pulled back his food, starting to eat it again and said: "Rodney... I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be ungrateful... I'm sorry..." Of course he was, which the others could have seen.

With the days passing by, going through one remote place through another remote place, going through the toughest of mother nature, relying on prey the wolf companions were hunting... the optimism was not fading at any point, nor the will do go to their destination.

On the dawn of the fifth day...

"Look, we have made it!" Nero, who was leading the journey for a roughly ten minutes, spotted the sign of the town of Nenana, reading: "Welcome to the town of Nenana! Population: 290. Ahead of you, 5 miles." The others came closer to get convinced by that.

Having the smiles stretching on their faces, Geed happily barked out: "This is it, everyone! We find my mom's old house, we find the heirloom and we came go home!" The others howled in an approval, loving the idea of each of them being home at last after days and days of exhausting walking. Eventually, Rodney asked: "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

They started to get closer and closer to the town of Nenana, but once they were one mile in front of the sole town, Naia and Sirius stopped in their tracks, with Naia said: "Nero! You have to know that Sirius and I cannot just go into the town! We wait here until you retrieve the heirloom!" Of course, they just couldn't get seen by the humans!

"Stay strong, boys! Just make sure you don't get yourself into any kind of trouble!" Sirius let them all know, wanting to have his dog companions to be just safe. Nero, Rodney and Geed nodded to them, indicating their sooner return. With that done, Nero said: "Let's get this done. You with me, Rod, Geed?"

Geed enthusiastically nodded as he was ready to make his mother happy soon. Rodney nodded full of the confidence inside his body, with him saying: "You really have me with that "Rod" nickname, don't you, Nero?" They both shared a laugh with each other before they were entering the town of Nenana.

Now that they were near the train station, they were looking at the street stretching across them, wondering where could the former house Elizabeth was living be. Making their way through, looking at their left, they had spotted an unique house. The wood material used there was pretty nicely designed.

"This has to be mom's old house." Geed presumed, noticing the details on the house. The wood material used there was indeed made of quality spruce - indicating that this was her old house. However, something didn't seem right about it. The voices were heard inside the house - and they didn't like how these sounded. That made Geed say: "Wait a second, someone is in the house!"

Rodney and Nero were pretty much triggered by that, causing them to perk their ears towards the nearest window. Eventually, Rodney climbed on his rear paws and reached with his front paws on the windowsill to make sure he'd see the ones inside, with Nero asking: "Who do you see?"

As Rodney was peeking inside the house, he spotted two men in it, who were dressed like as if they weren't the residents of the house. Looking around boxes and other stuff, they seemed like the auction servicemen, seeking for the finest jewelry and relics to be sold on auction. Rodney said: "These people don't live here. They are selling the relics from this house."

"WHAT?!" Nero and Geed both yelled at the same time. What if among the jewelry was Elizabeth's collar? No, none of them could let that happen! But then they were able to hear: "This collar with diamonds here, in this purple box, think this would be a great value on Anchorage auction?" Anchorage?! They were tending to ship the box to that town for auction!?

While the other man agreed on that, the first one heard something upstairs and headed that way. Eventually, his colleague did the same thing, leaving the collar in the box behind. Geed, fuming in rage that his mother's belonging would be sold away, just said: "Guys... cover me. I am going to grab that collar and WE ARE OUT OF HERE!"

Both Nero and Rodney were dumbstruck by that, causing them to say: "Geed, what the...?!" But it came to the point that Geed, going through all the risks, literally jumped through the closed window, smashing the glass. Now that he was in the living room, he immediately commenced the search.

"Who goes there?!" One of the auction servicemen asked from upstairs, with the another one coming down. Knowing he had very little time, Geed leaped across the furniture and boxes until he had found the purple box. Peeking inside it, there it was - Elizabeth's heirloom, the diamond-engraved collar!

But as he grabbed the collar, one of the servicemen busted in through the door. Spotting Geed with the collar in his mouth, he shouted: "THIEF! GET BACK WITH THAT COLLAR, YOU THIEF!" However, Geed didn't waste any more time. Being faster, he immediately swiped for 180 degrees and jumped straight through the window he came through inside.

While the servicemen were trying their best to get outside, Geed looked at Nero and Rodney, who seemed to be quite surprised by that yelling and Geed's sudden return. He shouted with a muffled voice, because of the collar in his mouth, saying: "Let's get outta here! These two will be after us!"

Knowing that there was no more time to be wasted, Nero, Geed and Rodney bolted out to the street and heading towards the exit of the town of Nenana, the two servicemen were chaing them. But as the dogs were faster, the servicemen stopped chasing them. That made these dogs get relieved.

"Guys! Guys, hang on!" Sirius was heard shouting, with him and Naia following them. How could they forget at them?! How did they just bolted through them. But alas, the dogs stopped as they realized that Naia and Sirius were awaiting them. Naia just asked: "What happened there, guys? Why do you look so frightened?"

With Nero, Rodney and Geed, who put the collar down, telling Naia and Sirius what happened in the town, they were shocked that the humans wanted to sell the collar on auction. Being relieved they were fine, Naia nuzzled all three of the dogs, and even surprisingly, Geed didn't have any wounds on himself, despite leaping through the closed window.

"Alright, now we are all relieved and ready." Sirius let them all know as this stop to the town of Nenana wasn't that long. Nero nodded and still having Amanda's bandanna on himself, grabbed the collar and managed to stuff it below the red clothing. Looking at his companions, he nodded once again and spoke: "Now that we have it... let us go home!"

Having the collar with themselves, the heirloom to be exact - the company cheered happily as they could now head back to their hometown - Nome. With them starting to walk, Nero thought to himself: "Amanda, Elizabeth, I have something belonging to you both. You are going to be overjoyed to see it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Journey Home

With the company consisted of Nero, being the leader of the journey and his dog sidekicks, Rodney and Geed that were, along with wolf sidekicks, that were Naia and Sirius, they were heading to their home located on the far west - Nome.

"Nero, how are you keeping up that Elizabeth's heirloom?" Rodney asked him later that same day as they escaped the town of Nenana, knowing Nero stuffed it inside Amanda's bandanna, which he was wearing around his neck. Looking at the spot where the heirloom was, Nero nodded.

"It is keeping up slight well, don't worry about that." Nero assured his brother-in-law, wanting to make sure that there was nothing to worry about! With Elizabeth's heirloom in their possession, they could be quite relaxed by the fact that it was not taken in Anchorage and sold on auction.

Then, Geed spoke: "I may have been crazy smashing through that closed window, but no one takes away what belongs to my mom, you understand me?" Now that everyone knew what Geed had done back in Lizzy's old home, they were fascinated not by the fact that he did a crazy thing, but that he sustained no wounds whatsoever!

"You know, be glad that none of these humans actually hurt you. If they did that, I'd retaliate as fast as possible." Sirius spoke in a manner that sounded a bit off for them, knowing that as a wolf, the only reason why he'd attack the human would be if only he felt endangered. But it could also be taken on the account of his companions.

"Now, now, Sirius. I know how much you care for the safeties of us all, but I think you shouldn't do that. What if the other humans saw you?" Naia asked him that, dreading the fact to have her beloved mate hunted down far from their home, far from their young puppies... At least he didn't do that.

Nero looked back at Sirius, and seeming to favor Naia's opinion, he spoke: "Naia's right, Sirius. Rodney and I were the ones who'd retaliate at these thieves if they hurt Geed. For now, we can relax... and possibly get something to eat. I'm starving." He was not the only one, as the others were showing the unpleasant faces.

Sirius noticed that so he looked at his sidekicks, saying: "Alright, Naia and I shall go hunt some prey here. Rodney, Geed, Nero, settle up on that clearing near the river. We shall be back as soon as we can! Let's go hunting, Naia!" Naia approved that while nuzzling her beloved black mate before both of them headed off for hunting while the dogs settled down.

The next day, the company was having a rough return home. The blizzard started kicking in pretty much early in the morning and by the early afternoon, they were quite slowed down by it. But the thing was - they could not just let the blizzard get the best out of them. They just had to carry on.

"Uhhhhhhhh, this blizzard is making our journey like a complete mess!" Naia yelled loudly, doing her best to let the others hear her. The others couldn't disagree on that one, seeing how much they were mad to go through this terrible weather. At least they could stand it.

"As long as we are by the river and if we find the shelter, we shall take the cover there!" Rodney recommended to them all, knowing that as long as they were keeping up with the riverside, they were on the right path towards their path to their home.

Sirius, who had the most advanced senses among his company, wasn't looking really the greatest among them, trying his best to cover his eyes as they were making through. He shouted: "It's ridiculous that a wolf like me would be overpowered by Alaskan blizzard!" He wasn't kidding, it was indeed a strong one.

Geed, who was taking this blizzard the hardest, looked at Nero and asked him loudly: "Nero! How's the heirloom looking?! I hope it is not freezing from this snow and ice!" It was buried in Amanda's bandanna and he made it sure it was going to be just alright.

Turning his head a bit to his right side to speak to Geed, Nero spoke: "Don't worry, Geed! It's just fine! I'm telling... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He couldn't finish what he was saying as je tripped into something in snow. Due to being out of balance, he rolled with his body in front and rolled for a few times before getting a hold of himself. The others gasped in shock.

"NERO! Are you okay?!" Naia, being the most shocked by this, rushed to her cousin to make sure he was alright. Nero rose his head and just said: "Naia! It's alright, I think I hurt my paw a bit, but I can walk!" That was a great relief for Naia, hoping that her cousin was not going to hurt himself again. However...

"Wait... the heirloom... where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Nero suddenly felt something, as if the bandanna he was wearing seemed to be lighter. Suddenly, he realized that it was no longer in there, causing the general panic to the group... until...

"Look! The heirloom! It's down here!" Sirius spotted the glowing gems on the heirloom in the snow, being quite near the edges of the river bank of Yukon. As Nero was about to get up and pick it up, Rodney walked by his side and said: "Lemme handle this, Nero. You've hurt yourself." Nero couldn't object.

Heading down to the edge of the river bank, Rodney was careful enough to get near the heirloom and being equally careful enough, with his jaws, he grabbed the heirloom. Exhaling in relief that nothing happened, Rodney turned around and proclaimed: "It's fine! I have the heirloom, now to..."

He didn't finish his sentence as there was some kind of ground rumbling and shaking heard. Much to their horror, the company were looking around what was the spot that was causing the ground rift. And then, when they spotted it... "RODNEY! Get out of there, NOW! The ground below your paws is giving up!" Geed screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was not joking, because when Rodney looked below himself, much to his horror, the ground was giving up below him! Wasting no more time, he rushed towards his companions to the safety, with them watching in despair. They were hoping that Rodney was going to make it.

"Uffffffff!" Rodney let out a painful exhaling as he tripped on the rock of the rumbling stone below him, causing him to spit the heirloom in the snow. He was no longer having the balance on this rock, knowing that if someone was not going to help him, he was going to fall into that river! But he heard Nero screaming: "GEED! GET THE HEIRLOOM! I'M GOING TO GET RODNEY!"

There was no point for Geed and Nero to argue, as the younger dog did the exact thing Nero told him to do. However, Nero rushed to Rodney's spot and grabbed him by his neck scruff. With his voice muffled, he said: "Hang in there! I'm getting you on the safety, Rod!"

"Nero! I'm slipping!" Rodney screamed in horror as he felt that despite Nero giving the strongest grip, he was still slipping out of it. Having no more options, Rodney bit Amanda's bandanna by the knot, hoping that he'd get the hold of his falling. Nero just screamed: "I'm pulling you up NOW!"

But as he was pulling Rodney up, he felt something on his fur and skin - the bandanna was untying itself due to the burden in form of Rodney. Both looking at each other in despair, Nero screamed: "NO! PLEASE, NO! I MUST GET YOU ABOVE NOW!" But as much as he wanted to help Rodney up onto the safety.

The bandanna untied itself and still being in Rodney's jaws, Rodney let out a terrifying scream out of his lungs as he was no longer being held by Nero, but was now falling down in the river. His scream was silenced as he hit the water, and once hitting it, he didn't resurfaced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! RODNEY!" Nero screamed in horror once again, seeing that his brother-in-law, Rodney, fell in the river... and didn't resurface. Still looking at the river, Rodney didn't emerge from below... not even as the minutes passed... how could he let that happen... HOW?!

After looking in the wild river for a while, thinking how both Rodney and Amanda's bandanna ended up in a river... not even bandanna resurfaced... Nero turned around, shocked by this unexpected loss... towards his companions... Naia and Sirius, both looked at Nero in an utter shock, not believing what just happened... it just could not happen!

And looking at Geed, whose face was beyond distraught, with the heirloom in his jaws... his step-brother, Rodney... falling in the river and not resurfacing... he was beyond shocked... how could this happen?! How could they handle this kind of unexpected loss at the moment...

"Nero, Nero! Look at me!" Naia was shaking Nero as she was trying to speak to him, because he was just not paying attention to any of this. The loss of his brother-in-law was going to leave completely major consequences, bad ones. But Naia kept saying: "Nero! Don't blame yourself, it is not your fault this occurred! None of us was expecting this!"

But as Nero was going to burst into tears and rant about how he let this happen, Sirius was faster, by saying: "Nero! I wish this didn't happen either, but WE STILL CANNOT LOSE THE HOPE! Geed, we'll help you find Rodney, okay?!" Geed didn't say anything, only he nodded weakly, being barely able to sustain any of these.

Sirius shook Nero once again and he said: "Come on, if we are fast enough, we will be able to find him as soon as we can, okay?!" Sirius was really determined to help them for any kind of cause. Nero looked at his close friend, nodded and said: "Alright! Let's hope that Rodney is going to be alright!" He just didn't want to accept this loss!

"Geed, come on! We need everyone's help, right now!" Naia called for Geed, who not only was holding Elizabeth's heirloom in his jaws, but was still shocked by all this. He did follow his companions, but silent and shocked, knowing what kind of consequences could be.

Despite the effort of them all, the result of their search for the fallen comrade was - fruitless. Rodney was nowhere to be found nor Amanda's bandanna he had with himself before the fall was also unable to be found... how could they let this all happen?! What they were going to tell to Rodney's family about this!?

"Nero, Geed, come on, guys! You need something to eat!" Sirius called both Geed and Nero to come to eat that evening, with both of them being apart and also unable to look at each other. Geed had given him the heirloom previously, but didn't say a word. Nero felt the hollow disappointment in this, as if Geed yelling at him would at least stir things up.

While Geed came to Naia and Sirius, looking at Nero from his back, Nero was still looking down in the snow, muttering: "What am I going to say to Kiana... that I let her mate drown in river? Neve and her siblings... losing their father unexpectedly... but not to mention Rodney's siblings or even Steele and Shira... Especially Steele... he's never going to let me be with Amanda ever again!..."

"Nero?! Come on, you have to eat at once!" Naia suddenly showed up behind him and shook him by his back, causing him to snap back into reality. Looking at her with the eyes filled in with grief, Nero shook his head and said: "No... I don't want to eat anything, Naia... I just... don't. Please, don't nag me to eat..."

As much as Naia was trying to talk to her cousin, she realized how broken he was for Rodney's loss and how he was still muttering the consequences awaiting him home for this... looking at him hopelessly, Naia sighed in content sadly and returned to Sirius and Geed, having a dinner by Sirius' side.

Eventually, all four of them went to sleep, with Sirius and Naia being cuddled to each other. Geed was on one side of their sleeping place whereas Nero was having the other side. All of them were sleeping, uneasily. Nero's dreams were the uneasiest one of them all.

Even if his sequences were fast, he could have seen the nightmares of these sequences... Kiana with her puppies being beyond heartbroken. Amber estranged from her only brother. Taiga, Sarah and Tayer looking at him as the grim stranger. Amanda being heartbroken for their relationship stranded beyond. Steele and Elizabeth repelling him away for letting Rodney slip... especially Steele, along with Shira there!

Then there was the growl... but the growl did not come from anyone in the dreams...

The louder growl occurred and it was strong enough to cause Nero to stir up, eventually opening his eyes. Exhaling in relief that the nightmare was over, only to realize it was bound to happen sooner or later, Nero was searching around for the source of the growl... and he found it... his stomach!

Frowning deeply, considering the fact that he didn't have dinner, earlier, Nero thought to himself: "I hope that there was some leftovers from Naia left behind." Even if there was a tiny bit of something, only to please his hunger so he could sink back to his dreams all the way to his nightmares.

Walking silently towards the place where Sirius and Naia supposedly left the meal behind, Nero searched for the bushes where the scent of the meals was stronger than usual. Sniffing there, he was pretty much to the source of the meal, muttering: "Oh well, lemme get this over with."

But as he neared his muzzle towards the meal, he realized that there was someone else watching him, being black and looking wild. Wondering for better, Nero whispered: "Rodney?!" Sadly, it was not Rodney... it was a wolf, but wait, wasn't Sirius sleeping? Before he could look back towards Naia, he felt something piercing his paw, the claws!

"Aggggggggghhhhh!" Nero groaned in pain as he felt it a bit too late, with the wolf fully revealing himself. Despite him being the lonely wolf here, he just asked: "Hello there... remember me?" The voice of that wolf... was oddly familiar... and the scent of that wolf... oh no, it could not be that same wolf who...

"No! It cannot be you!" Nero whispered out of shock as he was dealing with the pain in his paw, seeing that the wolf in front of him was that same wolf who attacked him one year ago, the intruder! But the intruder wolf just said: "It appears to be it is me... and I have returned, for my revenge!"

But Nero didn't want to fight this wolf back, with him saying: "Please, don't do any of this! Let me go, I didn't want any harm to you at all!" While that was the truth, the intruder wolf spoke: "Yet you still think that you dogs are superior to us wolves?! I'm going to teach you a lesson that's going to be seen by your companions."

Then, the intruder wolf released his claws out of Nero's paw, but as quick as the flash, he smacked him in the head with the stunningly quick slap that made Nero fall on his back, out of the sight of his companions. The wolf put the paw on Nero's throat, being ready to pierce his claws out again.

"When I am done with you, I'm going to get that shiny thing you've been keeping and never return it while your friends will be traumatized by your sudden death." While the wolf was smiling diabolically at his supposed victim, he was too busy to notice the stirring in the bushes behind. "As is the matter of the fact, I have been following you for days, and now is the time for me to announce you... Ligh...!"

 _SCHLAP!_

That was the kind of slap that not only smacked the wolf right into his face and stunned him, but also surprised both Nero and the wolf out of their furs, considering the fact that they were not expecting any kind of arrival. Who could that have been?! Saving Nero in the dark of the night!? Unless...

The canine was standing in the dark, tall, black and carrying something in his mouth. It was already above the wolf, who was on his back. Fuming with anger, the canine growled in a familiar voice: "Get away from my brother-in-law, you scumbag!"

With the wolf seeing that the tides of fight was going to go in Nero's favor and that he stood no chance, the wolf ran away out of the fear all the way in the heart of the wilderness. With him gone, Nero exhaled in relief as he was unexpectedly saved. But that voice, with some kind of clothing in his mouth and being tall...

"Nero, what the hell are you doing up awake here?!" The canine asked him with a quite worried voice and the voice was getting more familiar. Eventually, as he was getting the scent in... could it be?! Was it a miracle?! It had to be a miracle as Nero screamed out of the joy: "RODNEY?! OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Rodney smiled at Nero, but then he was stunned when Nero embraced him tightly in a brotherly fashion, almost squeezing the air out of his lungs. When Nero released him, Rodney coughed several times out of relief, but Nero was already back to his company, screaming: "NAIA, SIRIUS, GEED! WAKE UP, RODNEY IS ALIVE!"

While Rodney stepped ahead to see Nero waking his companions up, he was smiling widely to see that his companions were alive and well. And of course, when they woke up, all three rushed to Rodney, saying: "Rodney! I'm so happy to see you alive!"; "We almost thought we lost you!" or even: "You have no idea how shocked I was to see you fall in the river!"

With him being released from the such embraces, Rodney approached Nero, gave him something that was in his jaws - Amanda's bandanna, but it was quite wet. Looking by Nero's side, Rodney just let him know this: "Nero, you don't need to blame yourself for what happened early last night. I'd never ever give up to the fate of the nature!"

That was more than relieving for Nero, but now that they were all fully awake, they were wondering if they were going to be able to go to sleep again. Thankfully, Rodney also said this: "Good news, the town of Ruby is not far from our position. They have a boiler room where we can sleep over and not to mention that Amanda's bandanna can get dry there."

Seeing that they were not too far from the human settlement, the group of five headed towards the town of Ruby, with Nero carrying Amanda's wet bandanna and Geed carrying Elizabeth's heirloom. In the matter of the minutes, 15 to be exact, they managed to reach the town of Ruby and they also found the boiler room.

Once they were in there, Rodney settled them all down and narrated them how after he fell in the river, he was trying to resurface, but due to the fall, he passed out and once he was awaken, he was resting on the bank near the town of Ruby, recovering his strength. Amanda's bandanna was entangled on his paw.

When the night fell, after he was fully ready to move on, he let them know that he knew they were behind because their scents hadn't passed throughout the town. Once he had found them, he saw the wolf sneaking near their settlement, knowing that was one chance only.

Once Rodney was done, Geed gained his cheerful personality back again so he could say: "Alright, now that we have heard this all... we are happy to see you back, brother. But we shall head to sleep everyone, the day awaits us later on!" He was right, they needed the sleep. When Nero put the bandanna on the warm spot in the boiler room, they were all heading to sleep.

With the journey ahead for the five canines the next morning, they were making sure to return to Nome safely, staying close to each other and relying on their wits if necessary. Despite the dangers being imminent over the course of the next few days, surprisingly, nothing had happened to them at all!

Then, at the evening of the third day...

"Do you think that this could be the trail used for the mail delivery?" Geed asked Rodney as they were travelling throughout the familiar trail on their way. All in all, with Rodney's look full of hope, it was obvious what his answer was. The others were quite relieved by that.

"Keep in mind, you three, that we'll be there for you until we reach the den. Then you may proceed safely to the town of Nome." Naia let them know, indicating the possible dangers on their way despite the fact that they were really pretty near their territory. Then, as they were walking, Sirius was sniffing something in the air.

The others spotted that and with them being high in hopes, Nero asked him: "Sirius? Is this the beginning of the territory?" The answer was more than relieving, as Sirius was smiling for good reason - they were indeed near their territory, considering the fact that they had went through White Mountain early that morning already.

"Come on, we're almost home!" Sirius nodded to them all, indicating that they were home in a matter of the minutes. But as Naia knew that, she just placed her paw on Sirius' and reminded him: "Have you forgotten to indicate them we are coming?" It came to him that he realized what was she talking about.

Rodney, Geed and Nero saw how their wolf companions were stretching themselves and raising their heads up, both of them let out the powerful, loud combined howl and once they were done, they were waiting for the signal. That signal, which was supposed to be the returning howl - returned to them!

"That has to be Tundra!" Naia cheerful yelled as she could recognize her sister's howl despite the other howls being there. Looking back at the others, she just cheerfully said: "Come on, y'all! We better get moving for the wolf reunion here!" Wasting no time, Nero, Rodney, Geed and Sirius followed Naia gracefully as they were entering Tundra's territory.

While they were moving through the bushes and trees, Geed had a bit hard time going through as he had to carry the heirloom quite carefully. Thankfully, with the howls being clearer and louder, they were near the den! And there they could see the wolves waiting for them.

Then, the familiar voices were heard, such as: "Sirius, my brother! You're home!" That was Orion, Sirius' brother who awaited his brother with a proper brotherly embrace. Then there wer the other familiar voices, such as: "They're back!"; "Naia, our baby sister!" or even. "Oh my goodness, you are back!" Denahi, Tundra and Aki said these upon noticing the company.

While they were being greeted warmly by the wolves there, all five of them, including the good friends of Denahi and Akiak, the high-pitched voice, belonging to the wolf puppy, yipped: "Mama! Papa! You're home!" It was little Frost, one of four puppies of Naia and Sirius. Along her were her siblings, who cheerfully rushed to their parents, rushing to hug them by their legs, with them delightfully laughing.

Now that they were all cheerfully greeted by the wolves, now the next thing was that Rodney, Geed and Nero had to return to the town. Knowing for sure that it was safe now, Tundra walked up to them and just said: "It's okay. The town awaits you, guys. And Nero... In the name of us all, we wish you all the best with you and Amanda!"

Accepting his cousin's wish, Nero embraced Tundra once again before he had to head back towards the town of Nome, with his brother-in-law and Geed accompanying him. What was for sure was that they were going to be safe thanks to Rodney!

"Come on, you two! We are almost home!" Rodney shouted to his brother-in-law and his stepbrother as they were nearing the edge of the forest that was having a good look on the beach with the old boat out there. For days Rodney was longing to see his beloved mate Kiana and his pups, Neve being among them. She must have been missing her father by now!

And there it was... the end of the forest and the beginning of the beach outside Nome. It had a really good view on the town of Nome in the distance. Now that they were standing there, Geed and Rodney whispered both in awe: "Nome... home sweet Nome." But Nero didn't whisper in awe.

He howled.

With his loud and powerful howl, he was finally indicating to all canines of Nome and around that he had returned from his long and exhausting journey. Along with Nero, Geed and Rodney howled to let everyone know that they had returned home!

And then, just few seconds later, some of the howls in the town of Nome echoed and Nero immediately recognized one of them - Amanda! Along with Rodney recognizing Kiana's howl and Geed recognizing his mother's howl and Amber's howl, they could all run towards Nome out of happiness!

With them running at full speed towards their hometown, they had spotted several canines heading towards them, and Nero spotted Amanda in front of him! The other canines that were there, Steele, Lizzy, Amanda's siblings, his own siblings, Rodney's siblings, Kiana and her pups, Amber... to count them all, the closest of the families of theirs were there!

"NERO!" Amanda yelled in an excitement, seeing her boyfriend after a long while home. With him going at the full speed, he managed to stop just in time in front of Amanda. She also managed to stop, but then they both embraced each other quite emotionally, with the tears in Amanda's eyes out of joy and Nero laughing out of delight to see Amanda again! "Nero! You're home, I cannot believe you're home!"

Nor could he, being with his future mate home, wrapping his legs around Amanda's back and hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in ages! Then, it came to Kiana, Amber, Yukon, Yin and Yang to greet their family member in a very beloved fashion. Their brother, their son, his nephew, home after a long while.

Then, after being embraced by his family, Nero once again looked at Amanda and lowered his head, dropping her bandanna down. Picking it out with his jaws and looking lovingly at her he said: "This belongs to you. Thank you." And with Amanda nodding as if she was saying: "You're so welcome.", Nero gave her bandanna back.

Looking at Rodney, who was not only being embraced by his siblings, his mother Shira, his mate Kiana and by their pups, but he couldn't hide the urge to embrace his own father Steele, telling him: "I did it, dad... I have protected them all with every wits I could rely on!" And while Steele was flattered to be called "dad" by his son, with whom his relationship was stranded, he did embrace him.

"Oh, Nero! Did you find it?!" It was Elizabeth, as she was hugging her future son-in-law for going on a such journey. Then, Geed let out one "Ahem" and looking at her beloved son, Lizzy found that her son was holding the heirloom in his jaws, with him said muffled: "I think this belongs to you, mom." Without any doubts, she embraced him tightly.

Now that Geed let down the collar so she could take it, Elizabeth indeed took it and turning towards Amanda, she just said: "Amanda, my darling, this is yours now." While Amanda didn't put it on immediately, she did gran it with her jaws and said muffled: "Thanks a lot, mom." This meant one thing - she and Nero were going to become mates easily now!

"Where's our brave and adventurous grandson?!" The familiar voice was heard and of course, both Balto and Jenna rushed to Nero, embracing him as if they hadn't seem him in ages. Now that Nero was laughing out of joy to see his heroic grandfather and his grandmother, Jenna spoke: "You have to tell us what happened out there!"

Looking at Geed and Rodney, who were at the brink of exhaustion, Nero looked at his grandparents and said: "Now that we went through a lot these days, mind if the five of us, with Naia and Sirius in the forest, tell you about our adventures tomorrow? We are really, really exhausted!" And of course, Balto and Jenna nodded in an approval, with Balto saying: "You deserve it."

Now looking at Amanda, with her still holding the heirloom in her jaws, she came to nuzzle him affectionately again. Not wanting to ruin anything at all, Nero had to ask: "Amanda, you don't mind if our romantic night... is not going to be tonight? I had gone through so much!" And thankfully, Amanda whispered: "It's okay, we'll have it in a day or two! Let's go to sleep at once!"

And of course, since the others were heading home, with sharing joys and promising the stories to tell tomorrow together, Nero and Amanda headed back into the town. Since Nero was through many things, Amanda decided to treat him by going to sleep at his place! As if it couldn't get any better than that!

Then, with the next day arriving, Nero, Rodney, Geed, Naia and Sirius had the entire afternoon to tell the others about their incredible journey, how they managed to prevent the heirloom being taken to the town of Anchorage, how Rodney fell into the river and how he saved Nero from the ferocious wolf. While Rodney's incident was a bit surprising, the others were delighted by the fact that he was too tough to meet his destiny, for now.

When it was all done with the talk, and the fact that there were more to be heard from the dogs of Nome what was happening there, there was something important coming up. That came in form of Amanda happily heading towards Nero, nuzzling him affectionately and she whispered: "Are you ready to come with me on a special night?"

He knew what was she saying - this was going to be their night, the night where they were going to seal their relationship once and for all. Embracing her tightly, Nero said quite satisfied: "Always... I shall come to your place and we may go together, alright?" Amanda laughed in delight as she knew that this was going to be the best night of her life!

And as the evening was nearing by, Nero was getting ready for this date, grooming himself with the help of his sisters and his mother, making sure that he was going to look the finest for this memorable night. In fact, with Kiana, Amber and Yin's assistance, there was no doubt that Nero was looking beyond perfect!

"Look at yourself! You must be the most handsome looking dog in this town tonight!" Yin praised her son as she presented Nero in the mirror, who was literally looking perfect with him being groomed. Chuckling nervously, he added: "I guess so, mom." But Kiana and Amber just said: "There's no "I guess so"! You ARE perfect, Nero!"

Not wanting to argue with his sisters, he nodded in an approval and now was ready to head out there and meet up with Amanda, who had to be grooming at home. Making his progress towards her house, he had noticed that Steele, Balto and Jenna were there, with the latter one noticing: "And here's our proud groom!"

Chuckling once again nervously, Nero headed towards them and just said: "Ahhh, come on, grandma Jenna." He couldn't say anything, as he actually had nothing to say anymore. Looking at the doors, he wondered: "Now all that's needed is for Amanda to come." Steele approved that greatly.

"Don't worry, Nero. Now that you have her, make sure that you cherish every single moment of your life with her!" Balto recommended him, knowing that with him being determined to keep up with Amanda, he was going to look after her. Then, the dog doors were heard creeking, with Elizabeth being the one exiting, with a huge smile on her face!

"There she comes!" Elizabeth spoke, with her looking at Steele and Nero, with them both looking so excited to see Amanda come out. Then, the human doors were opened and both Noir and Annabeth were standing there. Annabeth looked towards the room and said: "Come on, Amanda!"

Once that Amanda revealed herself, Nero looked at her and could not believe what he had seen. Amanda had to be looking like the prettiest dog he had ever seen! With her perfectly groomed fur and that beautiful diamond collar around her neck, Elizabeth's heirloom that was - his jaw dropped in awe.

"Hey, Nero!" Amanda greeted him delightfully as the diamonds on the collar sparkled strongly. Heading towards him, she nuzzled Nero deeply and asked him for the last time: "Are you ready for this?" She was obviously referring for their romantic night, with him saying: "I am ready, Amanda."

With him raising the paw to go for their romantic night, Amanda accepted his offer and both of them could go now. The others who remained behind looked in delight. Steele, who was quite heartwarmed by all this, said to Balto and Jenna: "Well, here comes the stronger bond between our relationship, in hopes of improvement." Truth to be said, Balto and Jenna accepted that greatly.

Back to Nero and Amanda, who were passing by the last houses of the town while making it to the top of the snowy hills above the town of Nome. Their date was going to be up there, with the shiny stars of the bright sky and with the chances of Aurora Borealis to snow. This was meaning one thing - unforgettable night for them both!

"Well, here we are!" Nero suddenly stopped in his tracks as he found the exactly perfect spot for both himself and Amanda to stop. Sitting down in the snow, with Amanda doing the same thing, they cuddled closely to each other and lovingly, knowing that his was going to get progressively better!

Looking around themselves, Amanda was pretty much pleased by this beautiful sight so all she had to say was: "Oh, Nero! You're a wonder to start with! This is a really beautiful place!" All that Nero did was a slight blush, but nonetheless, remained cool by his girlfriend! Looking at her collar, he could see the star reflections in the diamonds, making Amanda even more stunningly beautiful!

Sighing in content, Nero couldn't resist the urge but to say: "Have I told you before that you are looking marvelous with that collar?" Looking at the collar she was wearing, Amanda giggled softly and commented: "Now you did. Though, I decided not to keep it. I shall give it back to my mom. Or I shall give it to one of my sisters or one of my brother's girlfriends, yeah?"

While he did feel the slight disappointment that Amanda was going to wear Elizabeth's heirloom only once so far, at least she had chosen the right time when to wear it. Suddenly, there was something in the diamonds, shining brightly and colorfully, indicating something amazing. Being faster than Amanda, he whispered: "The northern lights!"

At first, Amanda didn't hear him quite well because his whisper was a bit too inaudible, but when she noticed the colors of the Northern lights completely surrounding them, she was pretty much amazed by the mosaic of the lights around them!

Then, out of the surprise and mischievousness, Amanda felt like she was being tackled on her back and before she had a chance to get up, she noticed that Nero was laying on top of her and was wrapping his paws around her neck, smiling quite romantically on that sight. Amanda blushed slightly and giggled as well on that one.

"Oh very funny, Nero!" Amanda's giggling turned into sweet laughing, as well as Nero laughed with her. Looking at her boyfriend from below, she couldn't believe how handsome he was looking like that from that view, she just said: "I have never though that you'd be this handsome from my view."

Much to Nero's delight, who not only was amazed by the diamond reflection of the lights, but the fact that Amanda was looking so incredibly cute from there. He just had to add: "And let's not forget how cute you look like this, much cuter than I'd ever thought."

With him having her and vice versa, the flashes of Nero's moments with Amanda, such as playing with her as a puppy, protecting her from her ex, taking care of her the best way possible all the way till the recent journey... that made him smile dreamily. But then, he went on to ask: "Amanda, will you be my mate?"

Just as they were both expecting, Amanda's eyes widened in happiness upon being asked that. She couldn't deny that, not after everything he had done to her! Smiling sweetly once again, she commented: "Only with you, Nero. Only with you." With that said, he delightfully nuzzled her as they were cuddling with each other on the hills, under the starry night and the veil of the northern lights.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Expectant Parents

With Amanda and Nero's romantic being an obvious success, it was just the matter of the time when the praises were going to show up, coming not only from Nero and Amanda's families, but from the others as well, since they just had to hear what happened between the two lovedogs.

"After Kiana, it is you who's going to bring even more happiness to our lives!" Yukon said that as she was tightly embracing his only son, being so proud at him that even Nero needed some air to breathe after being embraced like that. "And soon enough, Amber is going to be after you."

"And I don't even doubt that." Yin commented as she was embracing Nero, remembering that even Amber was hitting the good ground. "She and Geed are really getting the hang of each other. At least all three of you are going to have beautiful lives with each other." By this point, Geed and Amber were doing very well with each other.

Nero, thinking how his family was going to expand greatly, commented: "You're right. Now what matters now is to wait for a few days till Amanda goes to vet and finds out if she and I are going to be parents." The sole thought of him being the father of his and Amanda's puppies was making him melt greatly.

And with the days passing, the check-up for Amanda in the vet clinic was slowly and steadily coming. And once that day arrived, Nero nuzzled her in front of the vet clinic and just said: "I believe in you, Amanda. I believe that our relationship is going to bring the prosperity between us!" These words were enough for Amanda to embrace him tightly.

"Oh, Nero! Hearing that from you is making my heart melt, don't you know that?!" She had to ask him that question, knowing how much the life without Nero wouldn't be that good. Once the vet doors opened, she licked him by his cheek and whispered: "I shall be back as soon as I can!" Once that was said, Amanda went into the clinic.

With Nero looking dreamily at the doors, wondering what was going to be afterwards, he heard someone's pawsteps, indicating the arrival of someone. Looking at his side, he realized that Taiga and Sarah were coming, with each of them with the delighted looks on their faces, knowing why they were looking like that.

"Hey, Nero!" Sarah came to greet him first, being quite happy to ask him some questions. Taiga sat next to her sister and greeted him with: "Hey, Nero.", and he nodded to them both happily. Sarah was the first one to ask: "So, Amanda went on to check out whether you two are going to be parents?"

Nero nodded happily in an approval, with him saying: "After all, it has been one week since our romantic night. Not to mention ten days since I have returned from that journey. All in all, I am sure that it's pretty accurate time around to check out whether she's having puppies!" And he was right by saying that, as it was necessary at least one week to know whether the female is bearing puppies or not.

With them both being happy to have Nero becoming partly the member of their family, Taiga went on to ask: "I believe you, Nero, that you and Amanda will hit this off pretty quickly with the puppies. I really do." After all, what was not to trust the eldest pup of Steele?

Then, as this check-up was going to take a while, Nero went on to ask the sisters: "Taiga, Sarah... while some of us were absent these days, has anything new happened in this town? I know I could have asked this before, but up until now I didn't go for it." No worries, he thought to himself, nothing to rush with.

And as both of them awaited that to be asked, Taiga went on to say: "I believe that after Ryan made his first mail delivery, he's hitting off with Annabeth." Of course he knew that, as when Rodney was Ryan's teammate and awaiting Rod, it came to be that Ryan met Annabeth more clearly.

"Speaking of hitting offs..." Sarah moved on to say what was she witnessing, smiling cheerfully. "Titanium and Timber are doing well with Allina and Tenana respectively. And there's a good reason for a such thing. Taiga?" She asked her sister to carry on, as Taiga was the one who was mostly around her stepbrothers but Geed, to hear about that.

"Right." Taiga continued, knowing why she was being asked for so. "When Rodney came with you, our musher found out that Timber was a perfect replacement for him. Timber didn't succeed to become a sled dog at first, but Tenana comforted him, which I say established the relationship between the two..."

"...out of the joy, despite being one week in our team, he ended up becoming a sled dog in the third team. Being thankful to Tenana, he took her out for a date!" Taiga was recalling that, giggling quitely. "He ended up in the same team as Titanium. But it's strange that Allina became a sled dog? She doesn't seem to be fit for that... but is for our dear Titanium."

Nero snickered mischievously on that, thinking how this couldn't have been a coincidence, but ended up shrugging it off, since it wasn't really necessary to fiddle with the things that didn't matter to him. Wondering if there was more to say, he said: "Okay, carry on?"

Sarah nodded as she knew that what she had to say was more accurate to her so she spoke: "You may know that Geed is dating Amber. They're going pretty well with each other! As for Noir, I think I may have seen her hitting off with Harath for start. That was something I saw after my second or third mail delivery." After all, Sarah was Harath's teammate.

Looking at the sisters, thinking about what they were saying, Nero exhaled in relief that he at least didn't skip the events that were way too major to be skipped. Knowing that the check-up was still on, he just said: "Oh well, glad to be knowing that. Now all that's necessary is for Amanda to come."

But as he said that, the pawsteps from inside were heard, but not from one dog, but at least two or three dogs. What if Amanda was one of them, or...? His question was answered, but it wasn't Amanda who came out first, but Saba. The look on her face was indicating some good news.

"Aunt Saba? How did the check-up go?" Nero wondered, being full of anxiety and hope. He was wondering if Amanda had any luck, but then Saba spoke: "Well, you're going to love what's going to await you!" It had to be puppies, it just had to be that he and Amanda were going to be parents...

With Josh coming out, after Saba of course, he was also very delighted by the news. Looking back at the dog doors, he spoke: "Come on, Amanda! Don't be shy! Nero, you have no idea how astonished you're about to be!" It only could be the best of the best now, but in what way?

And then, Amanda finally came out, with her being the happiest dog in the world right now. She came to tightly embrace her beloved mate and whispered: "Nero? Are you ready to be the future father of our six puppies?" SIX?! He couldn't believe that he was going to have that many puppies! SIX?

"Oh my goodness! We're going to have six puppies!? That's AMAZING!" Nero couldn't hold it back anymore, embracing Amanda tightly as they both laughed cheerfully. Josh and Saba loved to see their nephew being so joyful as they cuddled to each other. Also, Taiga and Sarah both patted the couple by their backs, yelling: "Congratulations!"

With them laughing and hugging each other, being quite out of themselves as they were going to be the parents of the six adorable puppies, they knew what they had to do: Let the others know! Oh, now that that hit Sarah in her feels, being herself the mother of the six, both Balto and Steele were going to be hit in feels by the joyful news!

Nero decided to head to his grandfather to let him know about the wonderful news whereas Amanda went to tell her father about that. Once both Balto and Jenna were let known about these news, Balto and Jenna embraced him tightly that they almost squeezed the air out of his lungs, with them saying: "Well done, Nero!"; "SIX?! That's amazing! Just like the two of us!"

And with Steele and Elizabeth being let known about Amanda's pregnancy of the six puppies, Steele and Lizzy both joyfully embraced their daughters, but not as tight as Balto and Jenna. The tears were strolling down Steele's eyes as he muttered: "Six grandpuppies?! This is a wonderful day for our family!"; "Just like me! You're going to be the mother of six puppies just like me!"

The news had spread quickly around the town of Nome and outside, indicating that it was very important to know about the new young parents yet to be. With Nero being surrounded by some of his cousins and friends - Rodney and Tayer being among them, they knew what to do.

"Nero, know that while at first it might be a bit of problem for you to handle their playfulness, know that they are puppies and that the playtime for them is important!" Rodney let his brother-in-law know, having the similar experience with his puppies one and a half year ago, possibly being let known about Amber's incident.

"And don't forget that if there is at least one puppy who feels like being odd out, let him know what you told Brook that time." Tayer reminded Nero, remembering clearly when Nero taught his son Brook that despite him being black whereas his siblings being red, that there was nothing bad in different looks, but the fact that he should be proud of his deeds instead!

Looking at Rodney and Tayer and listening to their tips, he knew that with these tips he was going to be a really great father to his six upcoming puppies! Now that he knew what and how, he was hoping dearly to see them coming soon! Eventually, it came to him to say: "Rod, Tayer, thanks for these tips. If I need any other, I'll talk to you!"

"Sure thing!" Tayer cheerfully nodded to him, knowing that even if he became young as a father, he was a really great father to his puppies. He still was, considering the fact that his pups were grown now and that along him, there was his son Sean to live with, something he dearly appreciated.

When it came to Amanda, she not only had Kiana by her side to talk about becoming a mother, but Shira and Elizabeth were there to talk to her. It came to Shira to tell her as she was a better mother with her triplets with Yang, because at least they were born in pristine condition.

"Remember, even if your puppies do like being nursed, let them be even if they are one month old. But if their fangs do become piercing, tell them it's time to stop." Kiana recommended her that, knowing how her experience was with her puppies. Though she didn't have any pain to deal with her puppies' fangs then, as she was on time ready to tell them to end it.

"Don't forget that even if they become loud and cry, know that all they want is your love, Amanda." Shira spoke next, remembering that he had two litters to keep up with previously in her life. "And don't feel horrified if you have to leave them alone for short time. You know that you will return to them again."

Now it came to Elizabeth to talk to her daughter and she decided to be wise with her use of words by saying: "Make sure that there's enough of your love and Nero's care and at the same time the authority of both of you. As long as you teach them to be modest and caring, you'll be pleased to have the good puppies!"

Looking at her friend, her stepmother and at her mother, their words felt so authentic and so much to live by, indicating that as long as she kept up with these, she was going to be as great mother as they were. Nothing to fear about, just to stay with these words. Amanda smiled at them and spoke: "I shall make sure to have that in my mind."

With the time passing, it had been around six weeks since Amanda and Nero became mates and by that point, Amanda's belly became quite swollen and she started to feel the kicks of her own puppies, being quite delighted to become the mother. But at the same time, she felt some kind of anxiety about it.

As she was resting in the basket on her back one sunny morning, she placed her paws on her pregnant belly and felt a kick or two from one of her six unborn puppies, softly whispering: "Wow, my little puppies. You seem to be very excited to be born, aren't you?" And one of the puppies kicked inside her belly as if it was saying: "Yes, mommy."

Sighing in content, as if she was able to understand her unborn puppy, she said: "I know, I know. I'm excited too." As she was resting on her back, the dog doors opened and it was none other else than Nero, who happily greeted her with: "Amanda, good to see you!" Coming straight towards her, he nuzzled her affectionately and asked her: "How are you? How are the puppies?"

Smiling delightfully, Amanda licked his cheek and just let him know: "I'm alright. If you want to know how the puppies are, why don't you feel them yourself?" He knew what she was trying to say. Basically, he placed his head on her belly, but then he felt Amanda's stirring, with her commenting: "Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish on my belly."

"That's okay." Nero let her know, being totally understandable around his beloved mate. He knew very well that as long as they were understanding each other, their relationship was going to remain stable. Feeling several kicks from the puppies in Amanda, he whispered: "Hey there, puppies! It's your daddy Nero! Aren't you happy to see me soon?!"

Then one of the puppies kicked Amanda's belly, as if that one was going to say: "Yeah, daddy." That made him very happy to get to "talk" to one of his puppies. Suddenly Nero got quite mischievous so looking briefly at Amanda, he got the idea - to nuzzle her belly with his wet nose. As soon as he started, Amanda shouted: "Oh, Nero, stop it! Hahahahahahahhaah!"

Eventually he stopped, with Amanda catching up some air after the round of tickling. Looking lovely at her, he went on to ask: "Amanda, you have no idea how happy and ready I feel to be a father! How about you? Aren't you happy and ready as well to be a mother?"

But when he asked her that, Amanda sighed once again in content, but not in happiness and delight, but in doubt and insurance. Noticing her look, Nero asked her: "Amanda?" And eventually his answer came up fast, with her saying: "It's okay, Nero... It's just... as much as I wanted to be a mother, how well am I going to handle six at once?"

Wondering why she was saying that, Nero looked at her once again and thought to himself. After thinking and thinking, Nero let her know: "Amanda... my grandma Jenna, when she became a mother, she had to handle six at once, one of them being my father. Sarah also had to handle six at once, your mother had to handle all six of you. But guess what? They didn't give up, they did their best!"

With his words being said, Amanda was picking these up and that was meaning one thing - do your best if you want to make sure your puppies are going to be easy to handle. As Nero's head was close to hers, Amanda sweetly licked his cheek and said: "You know, I feel much more easier now thanks to your words."

Licking her cheek back in response, Nero calmly let her know: "And it's my pleasure that I helped you. Believe in yourself, Amanda." Raising her paws, Amanda sweetly embraced him and just said: "I hope that you're going to be with me when they're going to come." Her wish was soon followed by: "Always. Always, Amanda."

After letting him go and placing her paws back on her belly, Amanda looked at her mate and just said: "You know, Annabeth is doing well with your cousin Ryan. Noir would be the same if Harath wasn't that shy. But the thing is... I'm pretty much concerned for my brothers."

Hearing what else was troubling her, Nero had to ask her: "What's with them? Something not right?" While trying not to think about it, Amanda couldn't conceal it. She admitted to him: "Ever since that date Tenana and Timber had, outside Nome, he brought a diamond with himself to surprise Tenana for the another time. Sadly, Titanium and Geed found it out so they tried to keep it for themselves or at least give it to Allina or Amber. Now they're in row..."

Knowing that at this state, he didn't have to give anything to her but to cherish everyday with Amanda, Nero sighed in disappointment and said: "I'd love to make them be good with each other again, but this is not my fight. It's on them to solve it." Amanda agreed with him, knowing that as long as someone had no relations with any kind of argument, better let him out of it. Feeling cheerful as well, Nero placed his head on Amanda's belly to feel the puppies, without tickling her this time.

At around eight weeks of Amanda's pregnancy, it was around the time she was going to give the birth to her and Nero's puppies. Nero knew that well, and as he was heading to her house one evening, being accompanied by Rodney, he spoke: "This may be a long night for me, Rod, but I shall help her."

Looking at him as if he knew what was he talking about and in fact, he knew it well, remembering from one and a half year ago. That's why Rodney said: "I get you. It was the same thing with me being by Kiana's side when her due came. As I can see, you're going to succeed with Amanda help her get through this."

Of course, Kiana was Nero's sister and Rodney being by Kiana's side when their puppies were born, Rodney made her feel better after giving the birth. Placing his paw on Rodney's shoulders, he said: "Thank you. When this is all done, I shall make sure to let you know, got it?"

That was something Rodney, along with the others who weren't around right now, couldn't deny. Nodding in an approval, Rodney just said: "No worries, I'll gather as much as I can. Though expect the closest of our families, yeah? And one more thing - good luck." Nero nodded to him in a sign of "thanks".

With Rodney leaving to his house, Nero realized that he was in front of Amanda's house. Wasting no time, he headed straight inside and once he was in the living room, he found Amanda below the window on the opposite side of the doors. Smiling to her as he was walking towards Amanda, he asked: "Hey, Amanda. Are you doing fine?"

While Amanda's belly was fully swollen by this point, she was still keeping her cheer up so she just let him know: "Don't worry for me, Nero. You'll be so delighted when you see the puppies." With her giggling, she placed her paw on her belly to feel the puppies again. Nero did the same thing... soon the puppies would arrive...

It was their moment, the new parents, the new puppies, more joy to the family, Amanda's labor was going to be easier with Nero being by her side...

The next morning...

As the sun had already risen two hours ago, that was something that didn't matter to Nero. He didn't get enough sleep last night, but at least he was comforting his beloved mate Amanda by licking her cheek. Not to mention that he indeed helped her a lot.

Amanda was awake for around few minutes, feeling the licks on her cheek. Giving back some licks to her mate, she asked him with a bit exhausted, but nonetheless happy voice: "Nero, aren't they beautiful?" Nero looked into the basket, just by her belly. He smiled widely and not to mention... fatherly.

There they were, the six newborn cute little puppies... it was revealed that four of them were females and two of them were males. Four of the puppies were black, with one of them having the gray underbelly like Nero, one of them having a pink nose, one having most of its' face being black and one had the black line by its' nose.

As for the other two, one puppy was silver and was resembling Nero's mother Yin. The another one was dark red and that one resembled Nero's father Yukon. Looking at the puppies, and then at Amanda, he whispered: "They're as beautiful as you." Amanda was flattered by that and replied: "And as you too."

After watching their newborns for a few minutes, Nero got on all of his fours and whispered to her: "I'll be right back, Amanda. I promised Rodney and the others to gather them here when you were going to become mother, yeah?" Amanda smiled happily, licked his cheek again and said: "Don't worry, your puppies will be here, waiting for you."

Licking her cheek back, Nero set off outside to gather his family and Amanda's family to let them all know that Amanda gave the birth to their six puppies. Amanda smiled to her newborns, licked each of them by their tiny heads, one by one, whispering: "Rest well, my puppies. Your daddy and I are happy to see you with us."

And after minutes and minutes of waiting, Nero returned with his company. Although there weren't as many as they were expecting, at least there were the ones who promised to come: Rodney, Kiana, Amber, Yukon, Yin, Yang, Steele, Elizabeth, Annabeth, Timber, Titanium, Geed, Noir, Balto and Jenna. These guests just had to know first! The others were going to come and find out by themselves anyways.

"Oh, Amanda, they're so adorable!" Elizabeth spoke first as soon as she spotted her six grandpuppies in the basket, licking her daughter by her forehead. Steele came by Amanda's other side and embraced her carefully, whispering: "You're all making us proud, Amanda. You sure are." Amanda couldn't resist but to lick her father's cheek and whisper: "I know, dad. I know."

Yin, Yang and Yukon came to embrace their son as well, with Yin saying: "Nero, you have no idea how happy I am for you to be a father!" Nero just rubbed his head against her chest. Yang patted his nephew by his back and said: "And there are some of the little ones taking after your parents, I see that." In fact, Yukon was looking at the puppies happily, noticing the red and the silver one being nursed. They reminded him on himself and Yin respectively.

"I cannot believe that there were enough room to have two puppies to take after us, right, my son?" Yukon joked as he hugged his son, showing that he was very proud at him to be a father now. Nero returned him the embrace and said: "It's an honor to have these two looking like you, dad."

"And don't forget that they look indeed after us too, little brother." Amber licked his cheek as she noticed herself the puppies, with Kiana noticing them as well. Rubbing her head against Nero's chest, Kiana spoke to her baby brother: "They're very adorable, Nero! I'm sure you're going to be a great father."

With Nero nodding to his eldest sister in an approval, Annabeth stepped in front to Amanda and just said: "I know this may be out of the contest, but the good news is that Timber, Titanium and Geed have finally apologized to each other. There's nothing to worry about, Amanda." While Annabeth was looking at Amanda's puppies, Amanda saw how her brothers were indeed being nice to each other again.

"And looking on the bright side, Amber, Allina and Tenana are happy that they can see each other normally again." Noir added what Annabeth didn't say, with her watching the puppies in the basket. Now if only there was it to get back to the main subject.

"Just to tell you, all, my siblings will come later on. Along with others that is, but for now, we the closest ones are here." Rodney spoke wisely as he felt like that he was supposed to say that. Indeed, the others were accepting that very well.

Now that everything that may not have been in topic was discussed, Jenna and Balto came closer to see their great-grandpuppies themselves and were flattered by their cuteness! Looking at the new parents, Jenna asked first: "Well, have you named them? Were you waiting for us?"

Nero and Amanda looked at each other happily and just said: "Grandma Jenna, Grandpa Balto, you and the others have arrived just in time to know their names! Alright, everyone! Gather up!" Without any other objections, the guests had gathered up neatly in front of Amanda's basket, with Nero being by her side. Once that was done, Balto nodded in an approval and just said: "We're listening, Nero."

Smiling happily, now that it was their turn to reveal the names of the puppies, Nero laid back behind Amanda and with his paw on her side, he neared it to the silver puppy that was the nearest to Amanda's head, saying: "This is Ilak, the oldest one and one of two males. He takes a lot after you, mom."

With Yin smiling proudly that her grandson coming from Nero was taking after her, Nero smiled back to his mother and moved on: "And look at this one, dad. This is Arina, the oldest female and she takes a lot after you!" Yukon got the opportunity to smile widely this time. They all saw Arina next to Ilak.

Then, Nero carried on, pointing at the first black puppy after Arina. With Nero smiling very widely right now, he spoke: "And this little female here is Sheena. She takes a lot after me by the fur color. Isn't she adorable?" It was obvious that Sheena could be Nero's favorite puppy.

With Amanda licking Nero's cheek, she whispered: "I shall continue here, my love." Nero nodded, with him remaining on the same spot. Now that Amanda got her opportunity, she pointed with her paw on the next black puppy, saying: "This is Akun. The second and the last male here, for whom I must say that he's a lot like you, dad." Steele just smiled happily on that one.

Anyways, Amanda could carry on, pointing at the third black puppy: "And this little female is Victoria. If you look closely at her face, you'll see that she has a pink nose!" With some of them coming closer, they indeed spotted the adorable female with her cute pinky nose. Steele whispered to his daughter: "Awwww, she looks a lot like you, Amanda!"

That made her blush a bit, but as long as she was Steele's favorite, there was nothing to shy about! And finally, one last puppy, which was almost covered by Amanda's legs, was seen. Amanda pointed at the puppy and said: "This youngest puppy here is Yune, the last female to be said. She kinda resembles you, mom..."

"...but has the face similar to you, dad." Nero commented, regarding Yukon. Yukon came closer to see his youngest granddaughter himself and he was right! She was kinda resembling him! Laughing again, Nero patted his son's back delightfully and said: "Close enough!"

Now that the names were revealed (Ilak, Arina, Sheena, Akun, Victoria and Yune), the others were happily looking at the new and young parents. With the minute passing, Nero suggested: "Everyone, I think we should give them some room today. I'll remain here to keep the space, okay?"

The others nodded and soon enough, everyone gave their best regards to them before leaving to their homes. Rodney was the only one who remained with his brother-in-law and his stepsister, looking after his stepnieces and stepnephews. He softly whispered: "This is definitely going to be your time, you two."

Both Nero and Amanda chuckled amusingly. When one of the puppies whimpered after being briefly separated from Amanda's belly, she licked the puppy, which was Victoria and nudged her with her muzzle back to the belly, making the puppy calm. Rodney couldn't hold himself but to whisper: "Awwww, who's the little hungry Vicky?"

Upon hearing "Vicky", something beamed in the parents' heads and Amanda just said: "Vicky you say, Rod?" But she wasn't sarcastic or anything at the moment, which Nero could have seen. Basically, Nero said: "I like that nickname, if you get me!" That made all three laugh as they remained all day in the house, with the eventual guests coming to see the puppies. This was the day to remember!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Delightful Morning

As one month went through, there were some changes in the town of Nome in mid-to-late winter of 1934. As many changes as they were today, there was one thing to think about and it had to do something with Nero, Amanda and their family in general.

And that was that all six puppies of theirs, two weeks after they were born, were finally been able to see with their eyes. And the variety of their puppies eye colors was really, really stunning. These puppies were the most diverse-like with their eye colors that no one would ever think of!

For start, Ilak, the gray male puppy, had the golden eyes. Arina, the oldest female and the only red puppy, had the green eyes that matched perfectly to the red-green contrast of her fur. Sheena, the black puppy with gray underbelly, had the pretty indigo violet eyes that made her being adored by Nero the most.

Furthermore, Akun, the another male that resembled Steele, had the cyan blue eyes that were quite standing out. Victoria, or better known as Vicky, who was looking like her mother, had the pretty brown eyes that was matching one of Nero's eyes. For the end, the youngest puppy Yune, whose face was almost black, just happened to have the same hazel brown eyes as her grandfather Yukon!

And now that all six of them were one month old, it was this exact same morning they were going to turn one month. This was going to be their first day outside, to be spent happily on the beach outside of Nome. All that was necessary was for Nero to arrive to Amanda's place first.

As for Amanda, she was in her basket, resting on her side as she was giving her milk to her one month old puppies, who with an utter joy adored their meal to be Amanda's milk. Their little fangs had grown and sometimes Amanda'd stir from the tiny piercing fangs, but did nothing but to enjoy having her puppies being happy!

"Enjoying your breakfast, my puppies?" Amanda asked them all motherly, feeling how joyful all six of them were! While they were still eating, Vicky did raise her head to look at her mommy then she joyfully yipped: "This is so tasty, mommy! I love it!" Then she returned to her breakfast, making sure she still had her spot to be fed on.

When the breakfast was still on, Sheena did eventually part from Amanda's belly to look at her with a curious look, causing her to ask: "Mommy, is daddy coming to play with us today? He told me he has the big surprise for us all!" Amanda, being delighted by Sheena's question, licked her by her cheek and whispered: "Be patient, my sweetie. Your daddy indeed has the surprise for you!"

Then, the sounds of someone's pawsteps were heard outside and while Sheena got back to her meal, Akun turned his head around and asked: "Mommy, I think I hear someone coming!" And indeed the little Akun was right. Amanda recognized the pace of the pawsteps and asked her puppies: "Guess who!?"

Suddenly, with the push of the head, the dog doors opened and it was none other else than Nero himself! Looking happily at his family having breakfast, Nero joyfully barked: "Hey puppies! Guess who!?" With him being heard, all six puppies stopped drinking Amanda's milk and turned around to see their daddy home!

"DADDY! It's daddy!" The puppies all yipped at the same time, with Sheena being the loudest one. As quick as the flash, all six of them parted from Amanda's belly and bolted straight to Nero, who just laughed and said: "Hey there! Hey, my puppies! HEY! WHOAAAAAA!" This last one was him rolling on his back and being tickled by many tiny soft paws.

Looking at his chest, he saw his son Ilak licking him by his chin and his son asked him: "Daddy, will you please play with us?" Ilak kept energetically licking his father's chin as the other puppies kept begging: "Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!" It came to Nero to happily say: "And that is why I came, Ilak!" The other puppies jumped in joy.

"Did you all have your breakfast well?" Amanda asked as she came to the puppies, who all nodded joyfully. With Nero on his paws again, Amanda licked him by his cheek and asked: "Slept well, my love?" Nero responded with nodding and licked her cheek by saying: "I hope for you the same."

That was obvious, as Amanda said: "Why'd the sleep with my puppies be trouble? You're so silly!" With Nero and Amanda laughing, they felt like someone was jumping on their paws and looking down, that was little Arina, who was curiously asking: "Daddy? Where are we going to play?"

Looking at his daughter warmly, Nero licked her by her cheek and just said: "We're going to play in the snow on the beach. I hope you're going to love it!" Arina then barked several times happily, joined by her siblings. Amanda laughed as well and just said: "Off we go to the beach! Yune, what are you doing?"

The youngest puppy, Yune, was trying her best to push the dog doors with all her might, but as much as she was trying, she was not strong enough to push the dog doors herself. She just said innocently: "I'm just trying to go out and play!" That made them all laugh out of fun.

"Don't worry, silly, here's how you can do it." Nero let her know cheerfully as he pushed the dog doors with his paw, thus all the puppies, Amanda and Nero himself could get out. Nero spoke: "Of we all go! Ladies and puppies first of course!" Amanda licked him by his cheek again, this time out of mischievousness.

Eventually, the puppies and Amanda exited the house and Nero followed. Now that all eight of them were outside, all they had to do was to go to the beach, with Nero beckoning them. However, the puppies did something surprising - three of them jumped on Nero and three of them jumped on Amanda!

"Oh, is that so?!" Nero asked three of his puppies, Sheena, Ilak and Arina mischievously, as they all giggled for the piggyback ride instead of walking by themselves. Amanda asked them: "Having fun, puppies?" Vicky, Akun and Yune yipped happily, leaving Amanda to say: "Lead the way, Nero."

Now that both parents served as the piggyback rides of their puppies, Nero was indeed leading the way, with the puppies giggling on him. It was basically the same thing going on with Amanda. Thankfully, as they reached the beach, none of the puppies was making any kind of mess to them.

"Alright, my puppies! We have arrived to the beach!" Nero proudly said, indicating that the puppies could finally get off them and as soon as they did, the giggles and the yips of the puppies were heard all across the beach, showing how delighted all these puppies were!

While the puppies were playing with each other, Amanda leaned on Nero's shoulder, sighed in content and whispered to Nero: "Look at them, Nero... how happy and how playful our six puppies are!" Nero responded by licking her forehead, sharing the same thoughts regarding her opinion. He added: "With them we have all the time in the world."

That was just right, with them watching the fun on the beach, showing the obvious signs that the puppies just adored the snow! Their parents were just hoping that they weren't going to end up being wet in the sea so they'd be freezing! But the thing was that the puppies seemed not to be fond of being near the water.

"You know, I may have noticed that each of our puppies is close to at least one family member of our family." Amanda pointed out, remembering something that Nero had to listen. With Nero looking at her as if he was trying to say: "I'm listening, go on." Amanda knew that she could speak out her opinions.

Looking at each of them, Amanda then started with her opinions: "You could have noticed that both Ilak and Arina are pretty much adored by your parents. I mean, look at them, they're looking similar to them!" At that point, she pointed at both Ilak and Arina, who were playfully chasing each other.

"And let's not forget that Sheena is closest to you, you two are lookalike to each other." As Amanda said that, Nero proudly smiled at his daughter, who was being tickled by little Akun. Nero was imagining his beloved daughter with a pretty cyan collar right now for some reason. Amanda continued: "And Akun? My dad loves Akun a lot!"

She was right, Akun was looking a lot like Steele, so no doubts in that. And as they were looking at Vicky and Yune chasing the butterfly near the beach, competing with each other who was going to get him first. Amanda then said: "And Vicky... I think Vicky is so close to me, and Rodney too! He gave her that nickname, if you remember. And Yune, my mom loves Yune a lot!"

With that being kept in mind, Nero couldn't deny that. Even if Sheena was his favorite, he loved all six of his puppies equally! Same with Amanda despite Vicky being her favorite. Then, as the puppies kept playing with each other, someone's pawsteps were heard from distance, familiar ones.

Since both Amanda and Nero had their ears perked behind themselves, that caused the both to turn around. Both of them saw a familiar face, but it wasn't Rodney this time. It was Tayer, with him looking really happy today. Amanda went on to approach and nuzzle her stepbrother, saying: "Tayer, it's nice to see your around!"

Tayer smiled happily as he nuzzled his stepsister, saying: "Same here, Amanda. I saw you and Nero playing with your puppies here!" Nero smiled proudly, as all six puppies were now chasing each other, presumably being in the game of tag, leaving everything on Ilak to chase.

Then Nero just said: "Enjoying your day off, Tayer?" His response was nodding, knowing that not every day was the mail delivery day for Tayer and his team. Despite that, he could at least enjoy his time with his family, friends and relatives around. Furthermore, Tayer asked: "I'm sure that both of you are aware of some changes in this town recently."

Upon hearing "changes", Nero and Amanda looked at each other as if they heard of something unknown before. Then both of them laughed their surprise off. Of course they were going to know that the changes happened in the town of Nome! Having the advantage, Nero said: "Such as Amber being mates with Geed and her expecting puppies in few weeks!"

That was the main change, supposedly, in the town. Truth to be said, after Geed made amends with his brother, he was good with Amber, which led to him giving her the sky blue bandanna for their romantic night. Truth to be said - she was bearing Geed's four puppies, anticipating them dearly to come!

"Oh, and let's not forget Allina and Tenana. Both of them are expecting puppies too, but a week or two late than Amber." Furthermore, these details couldn't have been denied by any of them, plus now that Allina was mates with Titanium, she was given the yellow bandanna from her father and Tenana was now wearing Elizabeth's heirloom, approved by Lizzy herself.

"Just to let you know, Annabeth and Noir are now on a really good way with both Ryan and Harath!" Tayer furthermore added that fact, taking in account that Harath was overcoming his shyness and Ryan adored his street life with Annabeth. Then again, they weren't the literal street dogs!

Suddenly, there was something in Nero and Amanda's head and as if they both had the same thoughts, both of them looked at each other and asked simultaneously: "Hey, what do you think of Annabeth and Ryan puppysitting our puppies?" Realizing that they said that at the same time, they snickered.

But Tayer was actually being fine with all that and just said: "I mean, why not? Even if they aren't mates yet, both of them shall learn how to be good parents in future." Tayer was telling that as he was referring to Nero's cousin and to Amanda's sister, at the same time his stepsister. Both Nero and Amanda agreed.

Suddenly, the puppies had showed up by their parents and then, little Yune said: "Uncle Tayer! Uncle Tayer!" That caused the other puppies to jump around the adult dogs, with Yune and Akun jumping around Tayer's paws, with the latter saying: "Play with us, uncle Tayer, pleeeeeeeease!"

How could he deny Akun's offer? With the puppies getting more and more excited, Tayer went on to say: "How about all of us play with the puppies?! They'll love it!" And in the matter of time, Tayer was running around, being chased playfully by Akun and Yune. At the same time, Ilak and Vicky jumped on Amanda's back again.

"Oh, want me to play with you, puppies?" Amanda giggled with joy in her voice, feeling how happy her puppies were. Ilak giggled cheerfully and begged his mommy: "Give us a piggyback ride, mommy! Please!" Amanda looked at Nero and just said: "Good luck, my love." As she was giving them a piggyback ride, Vicky was heard shouting: "Wheeeeeeeeee!"

Now that Arina and Sheena were "besieging" Nero, he "succumbed" to their cuteness by rolling on his back and both of his daughters could tickle his belly. Arina was being fast on her tiny fluffy paws and asked: "Your belly is so fluffy, daddy!" And with his head being backed down in snow and sand, Sheena grabbed Nero's ear and started biting it playfully, saying: "This is so funny, daddy!"

As Nero was looking at his puppies, his mate and Tayer playing, he'd been thinking through everything he had gone through in the last year and was more than pleased for having a life like this. And sure, the changes were coming to their town.

But these changes were the stories for the another times to come...

THE END


End file.
